Of sugar and spice
by Black2Knight
Summary: Imagine if the durarara gang were given letters to enrol at hogwarts. How will Harry Potter and his friends react to their mischievous actions? Book 5 would never be the same. Chapter 2 updated and massively improved. R&R please.
1. Entrance

***UPDATE* I have updated this chapter as I have promised. I apologize for it taking too long, but it appears I have been getting more work from school than I have expected. I'll try to finish updating chapter 2 as well, but it'll probably take a very long time. Before you read, I just want to say thank you to all the people who have added this story to their favorites or have added some feedback (I would be expecting more now after the updates). I have made a few tweaks to this chapter, added some new scenes and some new dialogue as well as expanded one particular moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara and I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Humans are so fascinating._

Especially after a rather terrible incident has occurred.

A bystander may have viewed the present scene as chaotic and out of control. Just like a mechanical robot that has been corrupted by a mysterious virus designed to transform it from an average slave to a killing machine. Teenagers dressed in black cloaks were screaming and running away from blazing wreckages on the rail tracks, some clutching the arms of their friends, others just focusing on the towering castle in front of them as their legs moved swiftly. A few whipped out sticks from within their pockets and pointed it straight at the debris, muttering strange incantations as the wounded were brought out by the adults and tended to. Thunder sounded in the distance and the sky was soon dominated by a pack of dusky clouds.

Amidst all the commotion, one could spot a rather lanky teenager clothed in the same overalls standing on a battered block of stone. His appearance would struck anyone as a cunning and positive individual will sleek ebony hair, a pair of narrow auburn eyes and a somewhat pointy looking chin. Unlike the others he was not screaming or wounded. Nor was he even crying. In fact he looked fascinated and even overjoyed of the event. Clenched within his fist was a mobile phone, black with a shade of bright pink in the center to cater to his desires. Dangling from the metallic device was a chibified version of him, its smile almost as identical to his.

"Where is he?"

A blond haired teenager stood in front of him, his hands balled into fists. His hair was of a lighter tone than his, his eyes vivid and filled with rage and he had a bloody cut across his left cheek as well as a bruise on his right. His robes were smoldered with soot and grime, his trousers staining red with blood and the expression on his face clearly told the crowd that he had been through hell recently.

But Kida Masaomi had been through hell many times.

"Why how should I know Kida-kun," the black haired teenager said. "After all, I didn't even see what was going on in the train."

"What about Saki?"

He had dropped his voice to a whisper, for only they know the secret relationship between him and this girl. If it were to ever spread to public ears, then danger could soon arise.

"Last time I saw her she was eating dinner with you and Mikado," the teenager replied. "She probably got taken by those men."

Masaomi swore and rushed to another teenager he knew, one with a tan. The teenager sighed and continued browsing through the contents of his mobile phone. Little did he know that a girl was closely watching his every action along with her friends.

"Hey, why in the name of Merlin are you smiling?"

Her words pierced his body like lighting. The girl was staring into his eyes, possibly into his very own soul. She was pug-faced, with scout dark hair that made her stand out amongst the crowd of students. Her mouth was transformed into a scowl and she appeared to be having troubles with him. A typical feature of a mean-girl.

Izaya Orihara loved her on first sight.

"Hey, are you going to talk or what?" she demanded. "You're not reacting at all to the situation. You're acting like you're at party or something. Like some mudblood!"

The two friends next to her giggled as she made herself look so high and mighty of herself. Izaya had no clue to what the words Mudblood meant, but he took it as an insult. He had been used to insults these days, especially by his enemies._It's not my fault though_. He always believed it that way whenever he was badmouthed. And whenever he was physically attacked.

"What's wrong?" she continued. "Scared? Or are you one of those dense people, the ones from Hufflepuff?"

"Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if he gets sorted into that house," one of her friends said.

One of her friends giggled quietly to herself. But Izaya had noticed her actions.

_You know what to do,_ a voice said inside his head.

"Do you want to know what I would have preferred to do in a situation like this," he said calmly.

"Let me guess, is it de-gnoming?" she ridiculed and burst out laughing alongside her friends.

Izaya smiled. "No its not," he said as his eyes darted towards a familiar object clenched between her hands.

She was holding a broomstick, one that looked polished and well cared of. The tail end of it was straight and silky, unlike ordinary broomsticks which had twigs sticking out of the ends. The blackened wood was obviously cleaned the night before, as it was glistening in the vivid moonlight. It was perfect chance to get revenge and teach the girl some respect. His smile curved into a sneer and he seized his chance to snatch the broom from her right hand. Apparently his were more skillful and it slid out within an instant.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. "You give that back!"

"Well, well, well," Izaya smirked as he scanned the object. "A Nimbus two thousand and one. A rather magnificent name don't you think? I expect the father of all brooms would accept this when it enters its afterlife,"

And as a gasp of laughter escaped the corners of his mouth, he threw the broomstick to the ground where it rolled to the side before coming to a halt at his feet. Then with eyes full of insanity and glee, he proceeded to trample on it. The girls screamed as the pavement was showered with bits and pieces of the broomstick. The once glossy and expensive looking object was now a mass of splinters and wood chips and the only section of it that was intact appeared to be the tail-end. As his shoes trod on every piece of wood he could break, the silvery band connecting the tail and the stick together had now snapped in half. It somersaulted in the air at a full circle before clattering to the ground, eventually impeding at the discourteous girl's feet. Her eyes were now crammed with hatred for the wretched person who was now vandalizing the remnants of the broom.

"You bastard!" she screeched, unable to control the anger that was now overflowing within her veins. She didn't care about the students all staring at her, some with curiosity and concern, a few with looks of excitement and many with the incoming feeling of suspense. "Do you even know who that broom belongs to? Well, do you!"

"What's going on here," a sharp voice was suddenly heard. "What broomstick?"

Draco Malfoy had just finished pestering a couple of first years with his cronies, who were standing identically side to side with flecks of chocolate narrowly escaping their lips. Snide, arrogant and a pureblood, he was not a boy to be trifled with. Anything terrible occurring to him would be reported to his father who is currently a high ranking member of the ministry of magic.

His body tensed when he saw the remains of his broomstick on the ground. At first he didn't recognize the pile of wooden fragments, until he caught a glimpse of the tail.

"Merlin-pants!" he swore. "What the bloody hell happened to my Nimbus?"

The black haired girl gazed at him, tear streaks visible upon her face. "Ask him," she said, pointing to Izaya.

"You did this?" Malfoy asked averting his gaze to the newcomer.

Izaya shrugged. "Who cares? It's just a stupid broom."

"_Just a stupid broom?"_ Malfoy sneered. "Do you know how much my father has paid to purchase it? You Japanese are going to pay for this. Just wait until I tell my father. He'll deal with you personally."

"Stop worrying. You wizards can fix it."

The pug faced girl grimaced at the remainders of the so-called Nimbus. "The broomstick is way beyond repair. We wizards can't do everything around here. Oh you've done it now you mudblood. Now good ole Lucius is going to get you into big, big trouble."

Suddenly a scrap of black cloth from her robes was torn out where it floated leisurely to the ground below. Her eyes flared with anger once she noticed the damage, but Malfoy rushed forwards and grabbed her wrists before she could afflict any physical pain to her tormentor.

"Let me at him Draco!" she shrieked "These robes cost money you know!"

"Well one missing scrap of cloth is nothing," Izaya said, hoping that his way of negotiating with her would prevent him from obtaining another enemy.

"What do you mean nothing? Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Pansy, that's enough," Malfoy said. "You did your best to help me. Now save your breath. I'll definitely make sure-"

"IIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!"

The Slytherins craned their neck around just in time to see a carriage being hurled in their direction. The outbreak was unbearable. Students fled in different directions, screaming and clasping the hands of their dear friends. Malfoy was shoved to the ground by his cronies who started tumbling belly-first on to his flimsy back. Izaya pushed Pansy out of the way and sidestepped to the right, the carriage missing him by an inch. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as the colossal block of timber smashed in to smithereens, brownish wood chips flying everywhere.

"Damn you Izaya!"

Izaya turned to the source of the voice. A scruffy blond haired teenager dressed in bartender overalls and wearing sinister shades was pointing to him in a very aggressive manner. His mouth curled in a snarl and his pupils seemed to glow crimson with revulsion from behind those sunglasses. The front of his bartender jacket was covered in toothpaste, a prank in which Izaya knew about. Now he understood why the boy was pissed. For it was he who had committed the act.

"I understand how you feel Shizuo-chan," Izaya said. "Now go home and cry to mommy."

He strode leaving the bartender clutching a lamp-post in his bare hands. He pointed it at his enemy and readied himself for a throw.

**Well there you have it, an updated version of chapter one. The reason why I added a new scene at the beginning was that I wanted to set up the tone of the situation and give a much more effective hint to what happened (prior to this update, readers had to read the second chapter to find out and it literary made very little sense). Masaomi Kida was also introduced as I feel he will play a big role in the upcoming events that are going to unfold later in the story. Because of the beginning I also had to change the reason why Pansy is confronting Izaya in the first place and this change may either be good or bad depending on the reader's opinion. I also expanded the scene with Malfoy as I feel it would have been more effective.**

**Please review this, I want to know whether I'm doing a good job or not. Man, I wish Fanfiction would develop a feature enabling you to advertise your fanfic, but I know the chances of that occurring are slim :(**


	2. Of Gryffindors and Slytherins

**This chapter is worth the read. I've added a couple of scenes that may spark your interest. Give me some feedback after this chapter please. **

* * *

"They took Mikado. They took him!"

"Calm down Miss. Sonohara," Madam Promfrey said, trying to reassure the sobbing girl beside her. "I'm perfectly sure Dumbledore would find a way to get him back."

But she was only saying this to help her relieve her sorrow and concern; Masaomi Kida knew this perfectly well. His hands, which were heavily bandaged, shook and curled into fists as he thought of the devastating incident. His left eye was obscured by another bandage, this time covered in spots of crimson which trickled down his face. His right eye was unharmed, but was wide with the rash of ferocity.

These were evidences of the hard times he has had getting to the school. It started first with a letter, cheers of excitement, many farewells and tears welling up in his friends eyes, a couple of magical encounters all ending with a trip onto a steam train. It would be the first time he'll ever get to step into a world where magic is the number one priority for survival. Then, all hell broke loose. Sudden outbursts, uproars, emerald and scarlet flashes from every direction, chairs thrown about, bodies strewn across the floorboards, other unbearable noises and this all happened before he was knocked out. It was unexpected and happened so suddenly. After that, he knew that the carnage would have continued.

There were only a couple of injuries, but no casualties, a prefect told him when he was being escorted to the hospital wing. But the entire dining cart was demolished. A couple of students were captured, including his friends Mikado and Saki. He knew he should have fought the urge to stay conscious.

How cowardly of him not to.

He ripped the bandage off his eye and dabbed the blood using a towel. Anri, the girl weeping beside the nurse, was covered in dry blood, which wasn't even hers. Her glasses hung askew on her face as she brushed away the tears with her hand. Her left leg was the main problem; it was twisted in a rather awkward position, bones broken and all, presumably by a spell. She sent him a stolen glance, displaying to him the amount of anxiety enveloped within the ruby irises of her eyes. It might have symbolized a plea for help, but Kida felt as though she was blaming him for the kidnapping. He couldn't blame her; he was the one who led Mikado and Saki to the dining cart. As he wiped the last speckle of blood, the nurse gazed at him, as though she had forgotten he even existed.

"Mr. Kida," she said. "You're free to go, seeing as the blood has been wiped away. I'll inform professor Dumbledore about the incident; he'll do something about those blasted dark wizards and rescue those poor students. Head over to the great hall downstairs; it's behind an open door within the entrance hall."

"What about Anri?" he asked. "Isn't she coming?"

"She just needs time to calm down that's all. She'll join the sorting in a few minutes. Now I'm just going to go and get some more Skele-Gro from the store rooms downstairs. Miss. Sonohara don't go anywhere. The state your leg is in at the moment, I doubt you'll be able to stand up."

She then left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving the two teenagers by themselves. Anri turned to Kida pleadingly.

"Kida-kun…"

"Save your breath my girl," Masaomi said. "I'll try whatever I can to make sure they get rescued. And if I see one of those hooded bastards again, I'll beat them with my own bare hands."

"No Kida-kun it's not about that," Anri said. "It's just that I don't want you doing anything silly."

"Huh…?"

"I don't want you going after those captors by yourself. Please let professor Dumbledore sought everything out."

"You actually think he's trustworthy enough?" Masaomi said, through gritted teeth.

"Well yes… I mean if everyone else trusts him, then I think we should as well. I mean he does seem to be very wise."

"Even wise people are sometimes untrustworthy."

"But he's more experienced…"

"I don't care if he's an awesome wizard or if he's a smartass!" Kida snapped. "I won't let a stranger go after my friends. Hell, he might be an imposter!" He banged his fist against the wall, causing Anri's heart to jump a little. "If only I hadn't taken him to the restaurant at the back of the train, none of this would have happened."

"Please Kida-kun," Anri said, placing a comforting hand on his right shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

"Blaming myself is way too cliché for me," he replied. "I mean how was I supposed to know it was going to happen? I just want to put everything back together you see. I don't want them to suffer on their first day." He clenched his fists as an image of a hooded figure entered his mind. "If I see those shinigami cosplayers again, I'm going to kick their asses!"

"Shinigami cosplayers?"

"Well, they are dressed in black robes and all," Kida explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were wearing skull faced masks. You get these people all the time at conventions. They irritate me a lot, especially the ones with scythes." He drew a deep breath and put his arms up, his hands curling slightly to mime holding a heavy weapon.

"Tremble before me you useless mortals for I am the GOD OF DEATH!" he began with an awfully deep and dominant voice. "Look at the weapon that I hold in my hands. Fear its sharp edge and its engraved hilt. Fear me for I could very well steal your soul. Ah, I hear it growling. Do you hear that mortals, my dearest is hungry for you all! Wait what's that I see? Why is one part of your glasses black and the other part transparent? How dare you! Unsymmetrical objects go completely against my guidelines! You shall be punished! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Anri laughed heartily throughout the speech, his acting finally bringing her sanity back to its rightful spot. At the moment the train invasion was briefly forgotten.

"You okay?" Kida asked, his grin wiping up most of his face.

"I'm much better now," she replied. "I wish I was there too, I bet I would have rolled around the floor with fits of laughter if I ever glimpsed that scene."

"Yeah well it happened ages before I met you. Sadly these guys have become a laughing stock in the cosplay community as their speeches were meant to promote fear not laughter. So they don't do this act anymore. Luckily we still have the Super Sentai gang."

The door suddenly slid open and Madam Promfrey stepped inside.

"What are you still doing here?" she demanded wagging a finger at Kida, who beamed in response.

"Oh just chilling around with my friend here," he replied. "She's a real splendor and I would literally die if I was let out of her sight for more than an hour."

"Well you would have to deal with it then, because look at the time! The sorting ceremony is starting!"

"Oh c'mon just a few more minutes please? Give the girl some proper company."

"Sorry Mr. Kida but I'm afraid the sorting ceremony is just too much of an importance to be fooling around in the hospital wing," Madam Promfrey said. "Everyone else is down there."

"Yeah except Anri's gonna miss it," Kida muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, the school nurse heard his sayings.

"Miss Sonohara is going to be fine," she said, reassuringly. "I just have to feed her some of this potion and she'll ready in approximately 10 minutes."

"I'll be okay Kida-kun," Anri said, giving him one of those rare smiles she always gives whenever she is with Mikado or whenever she is in a good mood. "Please go and enjoy the feast."

Kida couldn't help but agree. "Well so long then," he said as he made his way towards the doorway.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you something!" piped up Anri.

He stopped by the threshold. "What is it?"

"Please don't go wandering off to find Mikado and Saki," she said. "Please."

Kida nodded and gave her one of his cheesiest grins before exiting the hospital wing. Anri's gaze followed him until his silhouette was obscured by the door and her eyes once again filled with tears. Her lip trembled and she looked down, her mind already regretting the fact that she had ever stumbled across this castle.

* * *

"Dude what happened to the guy?"

"I heard the bartender did it."

"What, the one who threw the carriage. It's lucky he hasn't been expelled."

"YOU!" A dark haired teenager with tuffs of hair sticking out from his chin stood up from his seating position and pointed. "YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO THREW MY SISTER OFF THAT BUILDING! YOU JUST WATCH OUT BECAUSE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"What does fucking mean?"

"Shut up!"

Izaya stared at the man serenely. He was getting used to these things and it never mattered to him because he never suffered any serious consequences. He looked away and moved forwards to the long line of other new students waiting to be sorted and smiled as the person in front of him was none other than his arch enemy Shizuo. He was already out of his bartender outfit and was now dressed in the school's uniform and Izaya couldn't help but utter a giggle. The combination of the black robes and the yellow hair as well as those fancy sunglasses made him look ridiculous; as though he were a combination of the grim reaper and a random comedian.

A couple of people gave Izaya odd looks, but he already had known the reason. One of his arms was in a sling, caking it with bandages and his face sported a black right eye as well as a bruised cheek. And he had Shizuo to thank for it. The strongest man in his hometown had literary pulverized him with the lamppost which collided with his face. He then had a carriage thrown onto his arm, crushing his bones and he was thankful for the concoction which he understood was a healing potion. After having to experience its dreadful taste, he had suddenly wanted revenge. And it was going to begin in public.

Putting on his best grin, he prodded the teenager's back with his good hand and waved merrily. Shizuo craned his neck and all the excitement and anticipation surrounding his face was drained out of him and replaced with a feeling of fury. He scowled at his enemy and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't even think about it," he began.

"Oh calm down my little Shizuo," Izaya teased. "I understand that your mommy will be disappointed to know the fact that you attacked a fellow student in the school. That's why I come in peace."

He extended an arm out. Shizuo stared at him as though someone completely different was standing in front of him at the moment, but his smile forced him to give in. He clutched Izaya's hand and shook it, only to be rebounded by a shockwave that blew him across the hall.

Izaya had just uttered the name of a knockback jinx, in his own head.

At once silence filled the hall as the students all stopped eating, talking and whatever they did when their minds were at ease. Their heads all turned towards the Shizuo who had been knocked into a wall, forming a hefty crack caused by the sheer power of his sturdy body. His glasses fell off, revealing a pair of angry looking eyes. The boy gnashed his teeth as his sunglasses shattered upon impact when it reached the smooth ground.

"YOU BIG SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled in anguish. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT SHRIMP!"

The blond haired boy steadily got to his feet and ignoring the ogle looks from the students and the group of staff members hurrying from the podium to restrain him, he sprinted towards his enemy, his fist poised for an attack. Izaya who was not in the mood for any more brutal pain to be inflicted upon him, sidestepped to the left, causing Shizuo to collide with an orangey haired student in front of him. The two of them struggled to get up, writhing like a mass of clothed bears on the ground. Izaya smirked only to be punched in the face by someone else's fist.

"That was the last straw Izaya! Now you're gonna get owned!"

Izaya grinned sinisterly as he was hauled to his feet and was now facing the dark haired boy who had sworn at him earlier. His fist was raised ready to strike, the anger clearly reflected in his eyes and his attacker's lips seemed to coil into an atrocious grin as he was now going to avenge his sister's accident and no one was going to stop him. Izaya was still in good spirits despite the fact that he was going to be landed in the hospital wing again. He had just accomplished a strange feat; he was a muggle and had therefore used a nonverbal spell before even becoming a student. He was probably the first one to do so. He would be famous. The punch went at him as though in slow motion, but his contented thoughts rid him of this. Should he use the spell again? No, he had already inflicted a lot of damage upon the great hall.

"Impedimenta!"

The dark haired man was lifted off his feet before he was able to deliver his knuckle sandwich. He collapsed to the floor, groaning in slight pain and alarm. A wrinkled face witch approached the scene, annoyed and Izaya immediately guessed that it was she who casted the jinx. A black pointy hat was placed upon her head, which he found to be quite amusing, but he resisted the urge to laugh. She had a very stern look upon her wrinkled face, one that even Shizuo himself would find terrifying to stare at.

"How irresponsible!" she barked. "Students attempting to use muggle violence! I've never in my entire lifetime seen such disgusting behavior! Especially from new, exchange students! Is this what they teach you in Japan? You should know better! Kato, Heiwajima, Orihara! Straight to my office after the sorting! Consider yourselves lucky to not be expelled from your first day! Yes you too Orihara. You've obviously done something to them to turn them into a violent bunch."

She went back to her podium, fuming and a white bearded wizard popularly known as Dumbledore nodded to her as she seated herself.

"Thank you Mrs. McGonagall," he said. "Let the sorting ceremony begin!"

The wrinkled face witch grabbed a nearby stool and placed it in front of the podiums. A pointy hat was also perched on the stool and began to sing the most boring and pointless song Izaya has ever heard. Masaomi Kida approached the line and stared at it curiosity; he had never in his entire life seen something like this occur. He had seen headless motorbike riders, cursed swords, said riders forging a weapon out of midair using a shady dust like substance, but he had never experienced a talking hat before. Its mouth opened and closed just like a human being will and Kida for once thought whether it was a special effect or whether it was being controlled by strings like a puppet. The sorting hat finished his song and a round of applause was followed with Dumbledore clapping the loudest. Then McGonagall stepped to the front, unrolling a parchment and began to make an announcement.

"When I call out your name," he said. "You will be placed upon this stool and you will put the hat on. The hat will decide which house you will be placed in. Whether its Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw!"

An aura of suspense was surrounding the first years. McGonagall drew in a deep breath and said: "YUMASAKI, WALKER!"

A light brownish haired boy nervously stepped forwards and sat on the stool, the hat awkwardly placed upon his head. It took it a moment for it to finally shout: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He stumbled towards the Hufflepuff table who cheered him on and congratulating him on being a new member of their house.

"KARISAWA, ERIKA!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A black haired girl joined the table where she hugged Walker. The two of them were best friends back in Ikebukuro.

"KISHITANI SHINRA!"

A boy who's hair looks like a layer of chocolate and was wearing spectacles, advanced to the stool and sat down. McGonagall lowered the hat and the moment it touched the hem of his hair, it cried out "RAVENCLAW!" Shinra gave her a wink before striding off to his house table.

"HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"

Shizuo accepted his next turn. He sat fretfully on the stool as the hat was placed onto his head. As he waited for its response, it spoke to him through his mind.

"_Hmmm, a hard one you are. You have the strengths, skills and bravery of a Gryffindor. But then again the Slytherins would benefit from it. However your mind is equal to that of an average Hufflepuff. But then again, I would be delighted to not offend you and instead place you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

The reaction to him was mixed; some clapped at their first arrival while others winced and followed suit unwillingly for they saw what he did with the carriages and that dark-haired boy. Izaya leered at him and waved mockingly. He was however unaware that he was next in line.

"ORIHARA IZAYA!"

He briskly made his way to the seat and waited for the hat to be dropped upon him. Once it was comfortable upon his head, it began to speak in a sonorous voice.

"_Ahh now you are one very complex individual."_

_What do you mean, _Izaya thought.

"_You are smart and have very quick reflexes. You would be a great addition to the Ravenclaw house with all these traits. But, then again most of your plans are somewhat sinister and most of your daily life is concerned with rivalry. You have also committed many hideous deeds in the past. SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table erupted with a round of applause. Izaya was satisfied with the hat's choice and he danced towards the table, unaware that a certain dark, long-haired professor was watching him with his gloomy beady eyes. The man with the tuffs of hair plastered onto his chin was appointed as a Slytherin as well and as he walked to the table uncertainly, but Izaya knew that he would have so much fun. The orangey haired teen that was Shizuo collided with a moment ago was made a Hufflepuff.

"KIDA MASAOMI!"

Kida dug his hands into his pocket and sat on the stool. The hat fell on his head, literary blocking out his vision and it began to speak.

"_Hmmm, a gang member. You would definitely be beneficial towards the Slytherins. But then again, you have a knack for ideas, whether they are wonderful or absurd, a common trait of the Ravenclaws. But then again, the Hufflepuffs have a great sense of humor. Well, I've made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!"_

He then made his way to their table and sat down. He observed the sorting carefully and discovered that Ryo Takiguchi became a Ravenclaw, Saburo Togusa became a Gryffindor and Kyohei Kadota was also appointed a Slytherin. Then came Anri Sonohara who was announced as a Gryffindor. She sat next to Kida, a smile directed to him. After more sorting was done, the hat and stool was taken off and Dumbledore began yet another speech introducing some new teachers to the crowd (which Kida and Izaya both fell asleep through because of the first teacher's rather boring and pointless speech) before the tables were magically laden with food, including some Japanese cuisine for the exchange students. A transparent ghost glided next to Kida, who was helping himself to a bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"That is good?" he asked. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Kida replied. "It's really popular back in Ikebukuro. I remember when we used to be treated to one during field trips. But really expensive too. You can have some if you want; just added some spices to flavor it by the way."

"I wish I could but I can't," the ghost said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicolas de Minsy-Porpington, resident ghost at Gryffindor tower and the one who will always be willing to help you brave younglings."

"In other words he called Nearly Headless Nick," a dark haired boy with a thick Irish accent said.

The ghost sighed. "Well judging by the dreadful length of my name, it is unlikely anyone would ever be able to remember it. So people have been making up nicknames. You may prefer to call me Nick, but adding the nearly headless at the beginning is sure to lessen confusion if there's actually someone else that's called Nick."

"Why nearly headless?" a first year asked.

Nearly Headless Nick pulled his head sideways as a response and to everyone's surprise it fell upon his shoulder, a long thin thread of skin being the only thing keeping it from completely detaching from his transparent stump.

You see," he explained. "Someone obviously failed to completely behead me and as a result I am stuck in this ridiculous form." He paused and tipped his head back on to his neck. "So where was I again? Oh yes I remember now I was talking about the bloody soup you call… err what is it you call it again?"

"Ramen," Kida replied.

"Ahh yes, ramen. Since I'm a ghost I cannot touch solid objects and my hands would go through this bowl of ramen and you would get a nasty shock. I believe you Gryffindors do not need a demonstration do you?"

Suddenly the chit chat was broken up by a loud racket by the Slytherin table. A irritated Shizuo was depicted holding a large bowl of hot sharkfin soup over a giggling Izaya. The bartender trainee was covered from head to toe in what looks like a bizarre combination of cranberry and mustard.

"Do you know those two?" Nick pointed towards Izaya and Shizuo, whose fist was raised tensely.

"Oh they're Shizuo and Izaya," Kida replied. "They get into fights almost all the time so you needn't worry about them. It's practically part of their everyday life."

"Ahh. They kind of remind of something."

"What is it?"

"Well to be precise, the dark-haired one reminds of the ingredient sugar and the blond-haired one is spice. This is because the dark-haired one is sweet and at times dangerous just like sugar while the blond-haired individual is like spice; hot-tempered and mean-spirited. I noticed their behavior before the sorting ceremony. It's just a classic theory of mine."

Kida nodded. Although it was of no importance whatsoever, the ghost's theory may prove useful to him at a later date. However his mind was fixed upon a plate laden with sushi of every different flavor, but the thought would come back to him eventually.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Slytherin table…**

"That mudblood is getting on my nerves," Draco Malfoy scowled as Izaya delightedly told the other Slytherins the crazy antics he has done back in Ikebokuro. "Look at him lounging around like an imbecile. What a show off."

"What's wrong Malfie," Izaya teased. "Still mad about my broomstick bashing business. Well I don't know what to say about that because it's all your girlfriends fault. If she hadn't tipped me off that time, your broom might have been spared from my vengeful grasp. I guess you should ask her for an apology."

"If anyone deserves to owe him an apology it's you Orihara," Pansy said, furiously. "You be careful of what you say around here or good ole Lucius will have you strung up the whomping willow by your own buttocks."

"Oh threatening me right now?" Izaya said. "I'm sorry miss whoever you are, but I'm not one bit scared by those threats you imposed on me."

_This is going a long year,_ thought Malfoy as Pansy grabbed the Japanese by the collar on his shirt, gritting her teeth and her fist aiming straight for his forehead.


	3. Annoying, but useful sister

_A/N: Hey guys. I know you've read this chapter before, but basically since of Sugar and Spice is getting lots of recognition within the community, I've decided to continue the Brotherhood story from here instead. If you guys are wondering "where the hell is Kida?" he'll turn up in a couple chapters or so. Well here it is. _

* * *

An ominous presence was in the room.

She could feel it; her senses tingling ferociously. She couldn't see it, which only made it much more sinister that it should have been. The door was ajar; she wondered who or what must have opened it. She felt a slight urge to shut it, but she couldn't move her body. Something or someone was pulling her onto the bed and keeping her in place. The presence drew nearer and her eyes widened with fear. And then suddenly it came; a shadowy mass which darkened the room. It approached her bed and the darkened mass seemed to evaporate.

A man was revealed in place of it. His hair was lengthy and light and his sapphire eyes twinkled with excitement. He was not fit to be clothed in black, she thought, but there was still something baleful about his appearance. It was his smile. It wasn't warm nor with sympathy for it was more of a smirk than anything else. It seemed to disgust her, but she couldn't do anything.

"Hello Celty," he said in a dreamlike state. "Have you looked at yourself yet?"

The tone was mocking and she didn't like it. She couldn't look at herself anyways; she had already known that she was headless. A common trait of her kind. The man sighed and produced a mirror from beneath his cloak. He held it in front of her and she got a nasty shock.

The face of a girl, with brownish hair and a face that would be described as endearing by many people, stared at her from behind the mirror. Her astonishment was reflected upon that face and a slight realization came to her that this was a trick. It had to be. Her hand moved upwards and she ran her fingers through the smooth, pasty skin. She tugged at her lips, which were gleaming with lipstick and she played with her hair for a bit. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a few seconds before a tear made its way down her cheek. It was true; she had gotten her head back. She could become a human again. A jagged scar was visible around her neck. She grabbed at it and tried to pry the head off with her hands. It was an experiment, to see whether it was some sort of hologram or a trick set up by her captives. It wouldn't budge; it turned out that it was firmly attached. But how?

_Wizards._

She had once come into contact with them minutes before she was knocked unconscious and kidnapped. She had seen the extraordinary feats in which they were able to accomplish. From hovering a coffee table to disarming their opponent by using an incantation and to fabricating a ball of light from the ends of their wands, she had seen it all. She knew that they must have found her head and used some sort of spell to fasten it onto her neck. But why? Why would they go into so much trouble to help her? Was it an act of kindness or was she of any importance to them?

"You look worried," the blond haired man began. "For a girl who finally has obtained her own head back, I would very much expect you to be delighted."

"There's nothing wrong," Celty replied.

The wizard continued to eye her suspiciously. "Perhaps some dinner would satisfy your needs. Plates of Yorkshire pudding are currently being served in the dining hall. I would also like to inform you that a steak of venison has just arrived and is being prepared and spiced up for the main course. As your starters we are currently craving bowls of stew made from the finest wolf meat in England."

"Yes, thank you very much." But she still wasn't reassured. "But I'm not hungry at the moment. I think I'll just get some rest."

"Are you sure?" he asked. This time his voice was nicer, as though he were a caring father speaking to his long lost daughter. "It's quite surprising to find someone who's not in the mood for some treacle pie. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

She shook her head frantically. The man sighed. "Well, if you insist. If you need me, I'll be downstairs in the dining hall. It's just round the corner when you reach the bottom of the staircase. And if Wormtail has finished his dinner, you'll be lucky. He's always willing to help." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Celty shuddered. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

Unable to prevent it from occurring, she found herself locking eyes with his. He gently stroked her shoulder before smiling and leaving the room, his cloak billowing behind him. She was finally left to tend to her own thoughts, but for how long?

* * *

"C'mon big brother, just one time!"

"All right, all right." Izaya Orihara's smirk curled into a scowl as he fished out a _'Cadbury's dairy milk_' chocolate bar from his pocket. "But don't get overexcited. It's not the best I've got."

His sister, Mairu, snatched it in delight. Hunger enveloped her as she began to unravel the paper which was enclosing the brownish solid. Izaya stared at her actions, but he wasn't concerned about it. To him this was normal behavior that occurred regularly. Digging his hands into his trouser pockets, he strode towards a sofa and sat down. So far he was enjoying his stay at Hogwarts and this enabled him to keep his mind occupied by thoughts. Rather sinister thoughts.

He had found out that the students or their parents don't choose to enroll them at Hogwarts; the staff do. He had discovered this when owls started arriving at Raira academy, dropping letters into people's lunches and onto their work. And then they settled down, rested their weary wings and waited for somebody to feed them; to give them a treat to reward them. If anyone could understand their needs. Ikebukuro was a city where there were absolutely no owls in sight and seeing one fly through your classroom window is considered to be worth noted on the news. There was one thing that troubled him; why was he and all the people he knew chosen to become wizards. Was it something to do with the Dullahans? Punishment for all the gang violence and activity? Or was it more of a gift? Izaya would love to delve deeper into these topics and discover the exact reason, but he was too lazy to do so.

Smiling contently, he began to lounge himself on the sofa. His sister followed his example; lying head rested against the armrest and munching greedily on a chunk of chocolate. Her glasses hung askew from the bridge of her nose as she reached for the TV remote. Izaya's smile only grew wider as he gazed at the TV screen. It was curious to how wizards and witches never used a television, a computer or any electronic equipment to be sure of. As some of the people in Hogwarts are against these objects, they were supposed to be forbidden from the school grounds. Until the headmaster: Albus Dumbledore made an exception. As all the Ikebukuro students were muggles, it would be fair to give them what he called 'muggle entertainment.' His plan turned out to be very successful and soon all the common rooms were flooded with various objects of entertainment. The purebloods however were not at all satisfied. Perhaps communism did exist within the wizarding community?

A blare of static followed by a cluster of different sounds resonated within the room. The TV was on and it was just as Izaya liked; it was high definition. All the programs in fact, evens the ones not classified to be in HD quality. His sister grabbed a nearby magazine which was propped against a wooden dining table. She flicked through and Izaya caught a glimpse of its contents; it was a TV directory which displayed all the programs showing on TV. His eyes narrowed, but grew increasingly wider as he spotted a _'Playstation 3'_ console lying on top of the dining table. _Perfect_, he thought. _That's just what I wanted._

"What in the name of Merlin is this?"

He turned around to see Draco Malfoy, gaping open mouthed at the television set. His hands were splayed and his wand clattered to the floor in amazement. Mairu glared at him; he had just interrupted her reading session.

"Are you stupid?" she said. "It's a television set dumbass."

Izaya nodded to him, smiling. Malfoy's face turned a deep shade of scarlet; he had an encounter with Izaya one day ago and it wasn't pleasant. Actually it cost him a precious object and the pureblood had spent the whole night afterwards plotting ways to get revenge. He also hated being called names, especially by his fellow Slytherins.

"Don't use that term on me mudblood," he sneered, pointing a finger at Mairu.

It was now Mairu's turn to get angry; she didn't know what the word meant, but she could tell that it was offensive. A loud snicker was heard behind Malfoy and a lumbering, obese student approached the scene. Izaya couldn't tell whether the boy was Crabbe or Goyle, but he didn't one bit. He was going to have some fun with him.

Causing trouble was Izaya's hobby. Back in Ikebokuro, he was most known for causing the vast amounts of gang violence in the streets and running away from them. He was also notorious for the constant bullying of Shizuo Heiwajima, a man dubbed the strongest human in the city. Shizuo had tried to catch numerous, but Izaya, knowing very well that he'll get injured or possibly even killed, had eluded his chases through the use of parkour. The amounts of tension increasing within the city had enabled him to master this sport and it soon lead him to believe that no one would be able to catch him in time.

"I deserve some apologies you know," Malfoy said to Mairu. "I've heard about you Japanese, always causing trouble. Maybe sometime you'll learn to respect your elders, third year girl. Now say sorry!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Anger built up in Malfoy's face. "Goyle," he scowled. "You take care of her. I'm sick and tired of speaking to mudbloods."

Goyle then began to give her a big toothy grin and advanced hungrily towards her. Mairu cowered upon his sight, but Izaya knew what she was up to. The unintelligent looking Slytherin clasped her tightly by the shoulder only to be launched into the air with a powerful kick. Mairu's feet had connected violently with his stomach and she soon landed safety, the result of an experienced back flip. Her eyes moved towards Malfoy who whimpered something under his breath. She craned her head round to face her brother and beamed as he silently clapped for her.

Goyle was now clutching his stomach, coughing and splattering before getting to his feet. His eyes were now full of rage, a possible result of losing to a puny third year. Steadying himself, he rushed towards her ready to push her to the ground. Izaya knew he would be beaten by his sister, but it was time for him to make his move.

_Imperio,_ he thought, concentrating on Goyle's plump structure.

Just as he was about to collide into her, Goyle was rooted to the spot a few inches away from where her feet were. Malfoy stared at him in wonder before he realized what was happening. His expression soon turned into that of fear and he took a step backwards. Goyle then turned towards him, arms outstretched like that of a zombie and moved slowly towards him. Malfoy screamed as he whipped out a wand and shrieked "Stupefy!"

Goyle was blasted across the room and was slammed into a nearby wall. He lay there unconscious and Malfoy tensed when he realized what he had done.

"How did you cast that," he said. "You're a mudblood. How can you even know how to produce a nonverbal spell?"

"Let's just say, I'm special," Izaya replied.

Malfoy scowled on the spot. "Well consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to tell my father. Now come on. We've got defense against the dark arts next."

* * *

_A/N: Well that was a fresh start. Next chapter would arrive shortly. _


	4. Harry potter must die!

Me: Phew! Well here you go guys the fourth chapter.

Shizuo: Took you a long time!

Me: Ah, Shizuo. You know I have my examinations to care about.

Shizuo: Still!

Izaya: Keep up the good work Mr. Knight

Shizuo: Izaya! Stay out of this conversation!

* * *

"That Orihara boy is one big troublemaker isn't he?"

"Yeah, I heard he hung Shizuo's bag off the clock tower."

"What a twit. No wonder he's in Slytherin."

"They're all the same. What would you expect?"

"I'm so famous around here," Izaya told a disgruntled looking Malfoy, his mouth curled upwards into a smirk. "Back in Ikebukuro, I was pretty much ignored. Except by the teenagers."

"You're not famous," Malfoy replied indignantly. He did not know what to feel. He had obviously admired Izaya's techniques to anger the other houses and cause trouble throughout the school, but something was still plaguing his heart with discontent. Students around them began to stare as though they were representatives of an unknown race rather than just students. "You're just some mudblood who's trying ever so hard to know this school. And guess what? You'll soon fail."

_What's the matter with me, _he thought.

_Am I jealous?_

"Oh come on Malfie," Izaya said mockingly. "I know you're worried about that broomstick of yours, but rest assured, it will get repaired. I mean you're wizards so you guys can fix that hunk of trash."

"The broom can't be repaired even by us wizards. You've done it now you mudblood. You've permanently thrashed it and now I'm going to have to buy a new one. Perhaps my father will get me the best one yet and I hope to Salazar that'll you'll be tied to a tree during quidditch practice, watching me fly around with jealousy in your heart."

_What am I doing? _he told himself. _After all, he has given me the chance to get a Firebolt._

"Well then that's a pity," Izaya replied, as the two of them approached the Defense against the dark arts classroom. "I thought you wizards could do anything with those sticks you call as wands. It turns out that I was wrong Malfie."

"Don't call me Malfie," Malfoy blurted out. "Learn to respect your superiors mudblood or I'll blast you out of the window with a stunning spell."

"Oh really? I thought you Slytherins were the kind of people who would settle arguments through negotiation rather than violence."

"Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Go on ahead. You're up against a guy who knows how to cast a spell without words."

_I can't do this. He'll beat me senseless and I wouldn't know what hit me. _

"Tell you what Izaya," Malfoy said. "As a mudblood who seems to be obsessed with trouble, I want you to do me a small favor. It won't take long and trust me, it'll be good. Your reputation in this school would increase and you'll be a legend, trust me. You promise to make this defense against the dark arts lesson a living hell for the teacher, and I'll accept your apology."

"Well I'll think about it," Izaya said. "You haven't been very welcoming to me I can tell you that."

"I'll make up for it I promise. Plus, Umbridge already seems to be hated by many students already. They'll be rooting for you if you manage to drive her crazy enough that she wants to leave.

"Umbridge? You mean that witch who looks like a frog?"

"Yeah."

"All right I'll see what I can do," he said. He had already planned to embarrass Shizuo in front of the entire class anyways, but this Umbridge teacher would be an excellent alternative. Besides, hadn't he had enough of angering the same person over and over again? Izaya greatly despised toads and frogs and after a certain incident that occurred a few years ago, he vowed to never make contact with these slimy amphibians. Umbridge's appearance was no different to that of an average toad: plump, dumpy with a wide, thin mouth. Even her voice sounded suspiciously like a croak. Izaya smiled mischievously as he remembered the last time he found a toad; it was kicked on to the train tracks. _Good times,_ he thought.

"I'm relying on you, mate," Malfoy responded, his lips bending into a grin. "You're going to make this the best defense against the dark arts lesson of all time."

But before Izaya could protest or even make a simple remark, the door swung open and Dolories Umbridge stepped out. She was clothed in pink just as she was at the sorting ceremony, but her broad, toad like smile dominated the rest of her appearance. The two boys smiled in politeness as she wagged her fingers into the classroom, a gesture insisting them to enter.

_There's something fishy about her,_ Izaya thought, as he took his seat in the front row of the classroom. _Something sinister._

More people flooded into the room and began to make themselves at home. Izaya suddenly felt uncomfortable as the teacher began to speak with every word and phrase tugging at his nerves, making him more edgy than usual. Her eyes scoured the room as though she were a predator searching eagerly for her prey, with hunger infused into her pupils. When they moved in his direction, he hastily wrenched open his rucksack and pulled out a black feathery quill, a petite bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. After all she did say "wands away." Then he looked up and saw the words 'Defense Against the Dark Arts. A Return to Basic Principles,' written on the blackboard.

"Copy the following," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

She tapped her wand on the board and the sentence vanished only to be replaced by a much longer one. It was separated into three specific points, all which didn't make much sense to him about the particular subject. Suddenly he grinned. Shizuo was in front of him, his hand scratching the back of his blond hair in extreme thought. Izaya shook his head sardonically. The teenaged bartender was so book dumb that he wouldn't be able to understand the first sentence. His hand moved towards his parchment, preparing himself for a paper ball fight. After all he was in charge of turning the class into a chaotic nightmare. He would start off small, and then do something to increase the turmoil. But before he was able to even scrunch up his paper and create a miniature ball, Umbridge began to open her toad-like mouth.

"Has anyone got a copy of Defense Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asked in the same tone of voice she used before.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the whole class chirped.

"Good, I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'basics for beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

She then began to sit down at her desk, observing the students with her eyes. The whole was abruptly in silence. The only sources of noise that could be heard now were the scribbling of quills and the audible breathing of some of the pupils. Izaya pulled out his copy of the book from his bag and laid it gently on his desk. He flipped to the directed page and began to skim read through it, his mind still engaged with baleful thoughts. It was absolutely boring and the worst part was that it didn't have anything to do with the subject. Wasn't the subject about casting spells to defend yourself? When are they going to do some practical work? Wasn't that what Defense against the dark arts was all about? Why do they have to learn about some stupid theory? For some reason he wanted to blast the frog-like witch out of the window with a nonverbal spell. To tell her that she's not fit to teach this subject. As he read on he could hear talking; it seems like the other students were complaining about how worthless her theory was already.

As the arguments raged on and the teacher seemed to be losing her sanity, Izaya went on to stare at Shizuo. He would be the perfect target to start the arousing chaos, but how should he do it? Back in Ikebukuro, he had usually gotten him into trouble with gang members and watched cautiously in a hiding spot at the amount of damaged and injuries caused. When he was spotted, he would escape his pursuer by using parkour, a sport he was practically a professional at. But how can he escape here? If he angers Shizuo, there would be no chance of escaping to the door in time and jumping out of the window would be considered suicide. There was also no time for a hiding place. The only chance he had was to use a nonverbal spell.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's going to attack us out there?"

Harry potter sat there, his eyes watching her furiously from behind those round glasses, waiting keenly for a reasonable response. Izaya couldn't blame him; he probably was irritated that his favorite lesson was taken over by a foolish old toad that didn't even seem to understand the principles of the subject. Umbridge was still smiling, but a tinge of crimson was visible in her rather puffy face.

"And what do you suppose is going to attack us?" she began.

"Oh I don't know," Harry replied. "Perhaps, Lord Voldemort?"

Gasps and expressions of fright began to spread across the room. Everyone had halted their reading process and focused their gazes on Harry and Umbridge and wondering what was going to occur next.

"Ten house points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," Umbridge said. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has been raised from the dead am I right? Well it is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I fought him! I saw him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter, five o clock in my office…"

"Excuse me Professor, but shouldn't you at least take it a bit easy. I mean all he did was tell a lie."

The whole class now fixated their gazes on Izaya, who had stood up from his seating place. His eyes looked at her with pride as though he had just made his first speech as a president.

"You put your hand up when you are in my class Mr. Orihara," Umbridge said. "And the lies said by Mr. Potter were exceedingly severe ones, lies that would affect the Wizarding world. I am trying to prevent him from causing such catastrophes and… Mr. Orihara will you please go back to your seat!"

Izaya ignored her and kept moving forwards until he was in front of her, his nostrils inhaling a bizarre syrupy scent which appeared to be coming from her perfume. He smiled, his eyes darting like daggers towards her face, trying to pierce every bit of it. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, there was one thing left he must do. He dug his right hand into his trouser pocket as Umbridge began to lecture him and felt something sharp. Good, his switchblade was still there. This would be easier than he had thought.

"Mr. Orihara, go back to your seat!" Umbridge said, her temper increasing. "Or you'll get a detention!"

"Sure why not."

And with that he whipped out his switchblade and quick as a flash, began to slice through the material holding the teacher's robes together. He brought it back into his pocket and the whole class began to laugh as her clothing began to peel itself away from her body, revealing her undergarments underneath. Embarrassed, she struggled to cover herself up and yelled to the class to be silent, but they ignored her. The scene was so random that it had awakened the amusement within their bodies. Izaya craned his head round to look at Shizuo who on the other hand did not seem to be amused.

"Come on Shizuo, laugh!" Izaya thrilled and lashed out his wand.

_Flipendo, _he thought.

Rays of dazzling cerulean emerged from the tip of his wand and within seconds, the bartender was blasted off his feet where he collided with the humiliated Umbridge, who was vigorously trying to tape the clothing together using a variety of different spells. The combined force of the two had formed a rather large crack in the floor and had amplified the laughter bursting in the other student's veins.

"!" Shizuo yelled at the top of his voice before grabbing the fallen blackboard and hurling it at him in rage. Izaya narrowly dodged it and rushed out of the class, the other students following his example after they discovered what he was capable of. Malfoy shut the door and winked at him. His plan had worked after all. He jumped about in happiness, lost his balance and attempted to regain by clutching Harry's shoulder blades. Oh how he wished he hadn't.

Pain began to strike his forehead and he yelled in agony as the world around evaporated out of thin air and was replaced by images, ones which he hoped to never see. He doubled over, his hands grabbing frantically at tuffs of his ebony hair, praying that it would stop. But they kept on moving, fading in and out like projections.

"_You can't win, Harry Potter,"_ a voice in his head said. _"Sooner or later you'll be mine."_

_Stop it._

"_I have seen your heart," _it continued._ "And now it is mine. All of it is mine."_

_Shut up!_

"_You have played the part of the hero for too long Mr. Potter. Every feat you commit has strengthened me. And soon, you will lose the upcoming war."_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"Bloody hell mate, are you all right?"

The images faded away and Izaya jumped back into reality. A dark haired boy with freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose was kneeling in front of him. The other students were clustered around him, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. He caught a glimpse of Malfoy standing behind one of the exchange students, a feeling of apprehension evident in his sapphire eyes. A trickle of blood was running down the edge of his face, suggesting that he had become a victim of Shizuo's rampage.

"You okay mate? You were screaming your head off."

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as the freckled faced boy lifted him to his feet. Now he realized how it must feel to be Harry Potter. For some reason he suddenly felt a rash of hatred towards the popular teenager, but the explanation was obvious. The boy had seemingly embarrassed him in front of the whole class and had possibly ruined his reputation. Izaya, the boy who started numerous gang fights in Ikebukuro, the teenager who tormented Shizuo's life and escaped doing so, the student who mastered parkour had been screaming his head off like a toddler in front of a group of British strangers and even worse, his own classmates. Will it happen again? It's a possibility especially since Harry Potter is still in the school. Can he stop this? He will have to find out. His arms felt numb and his feet shook as he began to stumble along the hallway, ignoring the answers that the others wanted. As his body began to shift back to normal, he broke into a sprint, navigating his way through the maze of hallways and moving staircases until he reached his common room, which was housed in the dungeons. He spoke the password to a wall like a madman and entered, sweat beads dripping hysterically down his face as he darted for the bedroom only to find his path blocked by his sister Mairu. She looked as though she had just woken up with a black _Naruto_ t-shirt, denim shorts, her hair all scruffy and let down with her spectacles hanging askew from her nose.

"Kururi's sick," she said. "Caught a mild case of dragon pox. So can you play one game of_ Street Fighter IV_ with me?"

He lashed out a kick at her, ramming it into her stomach and sending her sprawled, arms spread out on to the carpet. She coughed in slight pain as he made his way into the dormitories.

"Izaya's pissed!" she cried, but he didn't take any notice. He dived into the boy dormitory and slammed the door close.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself.

_What's happening to me? I'm not usually like this. Why the sudden change?_

"Izaya what's wrong?" Malfoy said as he appeared behind the door. "Why the sudden change in personality?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just had a nightmare."

"You really expect me to believe that!"

The door flung open and he crossed his arms, his expression as stern as a lawyer facing a lawsuit. "You were not sleeping and I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

They looked at each for a few seconds. The Izaya began: "enjoyed the lesson today?"

"Yeah. You really showed that witch and that mudblood."

"Then I will have to do another favor."

Malfoy stared at him with curiosity. 'And what's that?"

"I guess that I will have to kill Harry Potter."

* * *

_A/N: Why does Izaya want to kill Harry Potter? Isn't there another way he can do this? And where did he learn Nonverbal spells from? How can he communicate with Harry's scar? Stay tuned and don't forget the reviews! The more reviews there are, the faster the next chapter will come out. _


	5. Enemy of the students

_Me: Well here's the third chapter._

_Shizuo: Took you long enough._

_Me: Well I had exams don't forget._

_Izaya: Can I bring in some advice?_

_Shizuo: No Izaya! Piss off! _

* * *

The classroom was baked in the aroma of tea leaves.

Izaya despised it. He never really liked tea, but the smell of this was worse than any type of green tea in his native country. He was surprised when he caught a glimpse of what was in his tea cup. Swirling around the bottom of the circular porcelain mug was a dark sickly substance which was spread out forming an unrecognizable shape. The crushed pieces of the leaves were barely visible through the shadowy liquid.

The class was Divination, which was supposed to be the study of the future. However he did not understand how tea leaves were supposed to predict the future. Were these magical ones? Obviously it seems as though anything is possible within the wizarding world. The teacher Professor Trelawney stumbled towards different students in the room from time to time, carefully checking their tea cups and reacting overdramatically. Izaya thought she was mad at first glance, with stringy blond hair, oversized spectacles and those awkward movements. But it then soon occurred to him that she was much worse than that. She was paranoid; pausing every second or so to scream whenever somebody was predicted to die. He guessed she wasn't used to bad news.

Suddenly the trapdoor in the room creaked open and the whole class seemed to halt and stare at the figure that was emerging from the hole. It was one of the exchange students; a girl with a silvery streak running down the side of her navy hair which was tied into a braid at the back and she had a thin, crimson scar across the center of her forehead. A few people gasped at her appearance as though she were a complete stranger rather than a student. Izaya couldn't tell whether her scar was the center of the attraction or something else.

"Sorry I'm late professor," she said. "I got lost in trying to find my way here."

"Why that's strange," the Professor replied. "I thought that knight downstairs provided the best routes of getting here. I guess I must be wrong. Take a tea cup my dear and turn to pages five and six in _Unfogging the future._ Now take a seat my dear."

The girl nodded and reluctantly grabbed the cup. As she turned, Izaya could see very well what the other people were staring at. Slung on to her back was a sheath, one which people use to conceal their swords in. It was a wonder the teacher didn't seem to notice it as she sat down next to him for it would very well contain a weapon. Izaya then saw a shiny handle sticking out from it as she made herself comfortable. It did indeed contain a weapon, but the teacher made absolutely no remark at all, nor even asked. Perhaps this was normal behavior at the school?

"Professor Umbridge would like to see you after school," she whispered as she slid a colorful book out of her bag. "She says its detention for what happened last lesson."

She then flipped open the pages of her textbook and began to observe the tea cup, leaving Izaya to tend to his own thoughts. Suddenly an ear-splitting shriek had emitted from the teacher's mouth as she stepped back, pointing a rickety finger at a scruffy haired boy at the back, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"You are a falcon!" she screamed, her face almost pale from hysteria. "You are a deadly enemy!"

'What do you mean?" the boy asked. "How can I be a deadly enemy? I'm a nice guy. I do a lot of great things for people. How could you possibly say something like that?"

"There is a deadly enemy among us my dears!" Her entire body was fidgeting now. It almost seemed like this one is very serious. Some people in the class were actually led to believing her, clasping their hands over their mouths and averting their gazes towards the trapdoor as though it were their only escape route.

The boy could take it no longer. "Listen, I'm not an enemy! C'mon do you guys actually believe her? I'm just a kid who plays _Halo_ and _Modern Warfare_ all day long. What harm could I possibly do?"

"CLASS DISMISSED!"Professor Trelawney bellowed and the whole class began to flood out of the room. One of the boy's friends tried to make him content, telling him that Divination is a subject where not everything will be true. But that's what he thinks. Izaya on the other hand has a few beliefs in the subject especially after the incident yesterday.

"Hey wait!" he called to the girl as she rushed down the spiral staircase. "You're going to just go without introducing yourself? That's not nice you know!"

She turned and glared at him. "You know who I am Mr. Orihara. We met before remember? After that suicide pact you tricked me into making."

_Her eyes now seemed very familiar… Could it be? _

"Now I get it," Izaya said, his mouth twisting into a smile. "You're that girl who chatted to me. What was your name again? Was it Riku? Ria?"

"It's Rio," she said. "And you're the one who organized my kidnapping didn't you remember? Because I do and I will never forget how badly treated I was."

"Yes well I did enjoy that ordeal." He caught a glimpse of her sheath. "Why is there a sword slung onto your back.

"It's not a sword and it's none of your business anyways."

"Hey I was the one who saved your life," he replied, cheerfully. "If I hadn't caught you after that slap, you would have been splattered across the pavement. You should be thanking me for I was the one who called that biker."

"But I could have died at the kidnapping if it were not for her." She was getting frustrated now. "You are only pretending to like humans. But at the same time, you taught me a good lesson. And I've thought carefully about every night. Back in the day I wanted to thank you for it, but the way I was treated made me think twice. I don't know whether to thank you or not at the moment, but all I know is that you are a jerkass."

"Why I'm appreciated by your kind words. Got any more you'd like to share?"

"You really are a selfish bastard." She turned away and continued down the flight of stairs, speaking along the way. "Go and enjoy your detention Mr. Orihara. Perhaps it'll teach you a lesson or two and I'll be very thankful if it did. And then I'll maybe give you my thanks."

* * *

"_Brother you suck at playing Half life 2!"_

"_Then what do you expect me to play? Final fantasy?"_

"_Any game that you're good at," Mairu said as the television set displayed a first person perspective of a scientist holding a sub machine gun and starting to shoot at a cluster of soldiers. _

_Her twin sister Kururi seemed to take no notice of the raging argument. She could tell that Izaya was continuously getting pissed off every time Mairu mocked his gaming skills, but her affectionate love for her sister prevented her from committing any action. As the silent one in the household, she was also considered the most dangerous. This was evident in her love for females rather than male bishounens which girls usually target. She licked her lips, still feeling the sweet taste of her sister's lipstick. On the television set, the scientist suddenly made contact with a female associate, looking deeply into her eyes as she gave him a gift. Kururi started to get interested in this part, watching as Izaya passed the controller on to an excited looking Mairu and exited the room, possibly to get the morning papers or to grab a packet of crisps from the refrigerator. Absorbed into what was shown on the television screen, she switched her camera on. _

_Izaya heaved a sigh of relief as he finally escaped their company. Of course Kururi was okay, but her twin was such a pain in the backside. All those nonsensical comments and the complaining; if only Shizuo would get rid of her. He shuddered as he remembered the times when she kicked him into a swamp on their vacation to America when he confiscated her I phone. The filth obscuring every layer of his clothing at that time took ages to wash off and not to mention his parents complaining about his hygiene. He felt his stomach rubble and pulled open the fridge, taking out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. He placed them on the countertop and was about to slice a piece off when he caught a glimpse of something perched on the window sill. It was a tabby cat and it was staring at him with yellowish cat like eyes. It continued to stare, unmoving as he began to clumsily spread a wad of peanut butter across the bread. _

"_Iza-nii," his sister began. "Do you think the world's going crazy sometimes?"_

"_No… why?" A stupid question. But it was so typical of her._

"_Well there are owls flying about here even in the daylight. Some weird people dressed up in black robes and holding sticks. Flying books and Namie phoned up once when you were not here to say that she saw people flying on brooms."_

"_I know. I know." He read about it on the news. _

_Suddenly the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it," he called out. He made his way to the door, passing a bunch of family photos which were balanced upon a set of drawers. Photos featuring his family members, including himself, smiling from within the frame. He grinned as he passed a photo of his sisters in their swimsuits; who would've thought they looked attractive in those? But his favorite so far was a picture depicting him wearing a tuxedo and holding an award for best blockbuster. Of course, it was photoshopped, but it would be exceedingly useful into tricking people to believe he was a movie director. It enclosed itself in his mind for a while as he turned the doorknob, unprepared for the events that will soon befall. _

* * *

"Now this is a great room to be in," Izaya muttered sarcastically.

The room was worse than his sister's. The walls were enclosed in layers of dazzling pink and white, with portraits of cats lining along them. To make things even poorer, the cats within the picture frames were alive, purring and meowing as he made his way to the desk. Umbridge sat here eyeing him greedily with those beady eyes, her smile unconvincing. As he got closer he could see that there was nothing in front of her except for a pair of quills and a petite tea cup, which he suspected that it contained coffee. She beckoned him to sit down and he obeyed for once and when he turned to see who was sitting next to him he almost had a heart attack.

Harry Potter was seated on the chair, his emotions full of unease and a slight tinge of hatred was almost visible within those emerald eyes. The night before, after Izaya had touched his shoulder and experienced a series of unfortunate allusions, he had planned to slay this boy, but for what reason? The voice in his head had stated that he wanted the boy and it sounded as though he would go through unfeasible measures to snatch him. At point, Izaya thought he was going to invade the school. Hogwarts wouldn't be safe anymore with this boy lurking through its corridors. This means that killing Harry Potter will not only save him from a miserable death at the hands of a madman, but would also mark Izaya as a hero. He would be famous.

But for some reason, he didn't feel that way today.

He didn't want to kill Harry anymore. Why? Were the several hours of planning before drifting off to sleep a waste? Even worse, not only did he not feel like committing a murder, but he was suddenly frightened of this individual. He felt as though he wanted to run out of the classroom and away from the school as to ensure that he would be safe.

"So what do you want us to do?" Izaya asked. "Write lines?"

"Yes Mr. Orihara," Umbridge replied. "But don't take your quill out. You're going to use a special one just like Mr. Potter here is using." She pushed the pen to his side of the desk. "You will write 'I will not humiliate my teacher.'"

"How many times?"

"Until the message begins to sink in," she responded, giving him a relatively sinister looking wink.

Izaya did not understand about what she had just said. How can a message sink in? Perhaps it was some sort of special vocabulary which wizards use. Harry was suddenly wincing next to him and Umbridge eyed him evilly. What was wrong with him? Izaya was soon going to find out.

The moment he wrote the first sentence, he felt a slight pain in his arm, as though someone had just drew a knife across it. He stared at it and discovered that the words he had just written had appeared on his arm, staining red like blood. It then began to heal itself, fading away back into the skin. Then he realized something. Umbridge was more than a bad teacher; she was a malevolent tormenter, a person who cares little about human rights. He could spot it right in that smile she was wearing on her face. How could anybody enjoy seeing people getting tortured? Although only his arm was suffering, the more words he wrote just created more pain and annoyance. He wanted to stop, but he knew the consequences if he did. It had soon occurred to him that his revulsion which used to be directed to Harry was now darting towards Umbridge. He wanted to stab her face, to obliterate her, to blast her off to oblivion. But all these options would only lead to one outcome; suspension, expulsion and even worse, apprehended and taken into custody. From what he heard about the wizarding prison, he would rather take his chances with attempting to get the message sunken in. He looked at the clock. _Only a few more minutes,_ he thought. _And I'll be out of this piece of shit._

"Show me your hands," she finally said.

She took them and observed them carefully. Izaya would rather fancy a walk to cool off now, to let off some steam.

"Well it doesn't seem to have sunken in fully yet. I'm afraid you'll have to come tomorrow evening."

_Fuck you bitch,_ Izaya thought indignantly.

He and Harry then exited the office and went their separate ways. After all, wouldn't it be weird to have a Slytherin walk alongside a Gryffindor, holding hands and telling each other about yesterdays or today's events? He was now in a larger, wide open corridor, lined with portraits hanging across the walls, their images moving like a miniature television set. He gazed at them and wondered; whether they could read his mind and listen to his pleas for help. He speculated whether they could exit their portraits and start raging chaos around the hall. Perhaps there exists a spell that could be used to force them into reality? He grinned as he daydreamed about what they would do when they encountered Umbridge. Maybe that was the perfect revenge? Judging by their actions and sayings, it probably was possible. One of them; a Shakespearian adult holding a skull in his hand, offered him some wise words which consisted of _"stay cautious,"_ or _"wit beyond measure is one's greatest treasure."_ Another one; who was supposed to be an inventor as stated on the bottom of his portrait, grabbed a nearby handkerchief and sneezed. The next one began to glare furiously at him and drop a couple of Anglo-Saxon swear words.

"So how did the detention go?"

He almost jumped at the sound of that voice. The next second passed and Rio was walking alongside him, her Slytherin badge gleaming due to the light sources and her sheath slung across her right shoulder as though ready for combat. Izaya wondered how on earth she had gotten into the same house as him, but her change in personality said it all.

"Fucking horrible," he replied.

"Well, I guess you've learnt your lesson now," she said. "After all, troublemakers do deserve to be punished. I'm really – Oh my god!"

They halted in front of three students lying on the ground in a pool of blood with deep scarlet gashes visible on their bodies. They were all very much alive which was palpable from the amount of breathing they're inhaling and exhaling, but they all seemed unable to budge. Rio knelt down beside one of them to check their conditions. Izaya recognized them as members of the Yellow Scarves in Ikebukuro.

"They seem to be in critical condition," she said. "But the wounds they've received should not lead to a death. The one thing I'm worried about here is who did it?" She pulled out her wand. "We'd better find out."

"Maybe it was the paintings?" Izaya replied, jokingly. "Or the suit of armors. I heard that they went berserk at one point." Rio was not amused.

"A nine year old could think of a better reason," she retorted. "Whoever caused this seems to be highly capable of using dark magic either for offensive or defensive measures. I mean these gashes don't seem to have been caused by an ordinary sword or knife wound. Dumbledore transfigured the paintings so they wouldn't exit their frames and the suit of armors only comes to life in forbidden sections of the castle, places where students are restricted from."

"You seem to know a lot about magic for a muggle."

"I've had my experiences," she stated. "I listen to the headmaster unlike you. And you seem to have experiences with the use of nonverbal casting."

"Yeah well, I blame one of the books because they —"

"GET DOWN!"

She pushed Izaya out of the way as a figure came out of hiding in front of them and cried: "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand bounced off her hand and clattered to the floor. The figure approached them, wand still drawn and a frenetic look on his face. Izaya soon recognized him as the scruffy haired boy from the Divination class. His hands were stained with blood and his lip was bruised and puffy. There was a look of terror in his eyes.

"I… I… didn't mean to…" he stammered.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Rio demanded. "You mean you caused this?"

"Just… just… just don't get me expelled… me alright. And don't tell the teachers!"

"But why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to kill them!"

Suddenly the sayings of Professor Trelawney now made sense. "You are a deadly enemy!" The scruffy haired boy in front of them was the falcon, and they were the prey. He knew perfectly well what was going to happen now.

"You're coming with me!" Rio said.

"No I'm not… Stupefy!"

A red bolt of light missed her by inches. She then grabbed her sheath. "Do you know who I am?" she said. "I'm a motherfucking member of the Inquisitorial squad! So you'd better trend carefully around me!"

Then the sheath slid to the floor.

* * *

_Well that was actually the longest chapter I've written, __**so I require reviews.**__ I hope you enjoyed it this and if there are any problems with this feel free to point them out. Feedback may lead to this chapter arriving sometime this week. I accept flames as well. _

* * *

_**The conclusion to Rio's fight will be revealed. Who will win?**_

_**Namie's and Simon's lessons will be discovered. (They were chosen as teachers of the school).**_

_**Who is behind that door? Izaya flashbacks continue. **_

_**Rio's big secret will be exposed.**_

_**And the brotherhood will be formed. **_

_Chapter four is going to be a long one so brace yourselves. _


	6. Duel

_Me: I do not own Oreo, Tomb Raider, Harry Potter or Durarara. I don't own the brands in the last few chapters as well such as Halo or Modern Warfare. These works belong to their respective owners._

_Izaya: Oh really? _

_Me: Cause if I did own them then Izaya would be nicknamed as Master Chief. And this isn't gonna happen. _

* * *

Many citizens in Ikebukuro had suspicions of a headless rider amongst them. Evidence mainly consisted of dusky residues clustered around areas at night and blurred sightings of a black motorcycle moving along the streets at the speed of light. But Izaya knew that it was more than a suspicion or an urban legend. It was real. In fact he knew there was one standing in front of him right now.

Rio's sheath had slid to the ground, now revealing a weapon. It was shaped in the form of a sword with shadowy smoke like matter enclosing the hazy blade and its hilt. It was exactly the same substance that had surrounded the female motorcyclist back in his hometown, the one which was rumored to have no head. Dullahans was what they were called in Ireland. Fairy-like beings that rode on horses, carrying their head under their arm possibly as an effect to scare anyone who dares step in their path.

The question was could Rio be one of them?

It was highly unlikely. The heads of these horsemen were meant to be hideous and petrifying, but hers was more of the complete opposite. Also Izaya knew perfectly well that Dumbledore would not allow a sinister creature to patrol the halls of the school. And wouldn't she behead him instead of trying to save his life by battling this student. Since she was pissed at him for that incident he caused, she probably would have killed him right in the center of this corridor.

Her opponent began to ready his wand, an intense look of fear exposed on his face. It obviously wasn't going to be a fair fight. Normally in a battle like this those with range weapons usually take the advantage, so Izaya was convinced that the boy would emerge victorious. Unless Rio was skilled with fast reflexes and agility, she wouldn't win this encounter so easily. Why can't she use her wand?

He had to get her out of there. That boy's presence only meant one thing: trouble.

"You just told me it wasn't a sword!" he blurted out. "Naughty... naughty Rio. Don't you know you should never lie to those you should trust."

"Trust?" Rio stared at Izaya, a look of pure shock visible on her heart shaped face. "Who the hell would trust you?"

"I'm just saying," Izaya replied, twirling girlishly around in a circle, his arms outstretched. "If you trust me, then use your wand. Or flee!"

"You idiot, don't you know what this sword is capable of?"

"Sorry, but I'm not getting in trouble again. Go and decapitate him elsewhere. I don't wanna see blood spraying from his stump."

"Find the," Rio said, her left hand digging into the contents of her pocket, the place where she had inserted her wand into. She whipped it out and pointed it at the two boys. "But I'm using sword in case you come any closer or you piss me off. So boy! You'd better keep your distance if you wanna stay alive. Now you got three choices and I'm only going to give you a minute to choose. The first choice is that you come with me and nothing terrible will occur. The second is that you run away like a little baby crying for his mother and pray that I or any other member of the squad will not find you. Trust me if we do, then you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Or you can fight me and then it'll be easier for you to take the second option. But there are many disadvantages to that. So what is it?"

The boy tensed, his wand hand shaking frantically. Izaya already knew the drawbacks to those choices. If the first choice was selected, he might still be punished either by a detention or interrogation. Expulsion was also possible especially if he took the other options.

Suddenly the boy cried out "Stupefy!"

Rio successfully sidestepped to the right, narrowly avoiding the crimson bolt that was fired from the tip of his wand. Suddenly a sudden change appeared over her. She was smiling as though she were hungry for such violence. The once inquisitive individual had now shown her true nature when it came to combat. She was going to win and when she did she was going to continue to attack him. Izaya knew this and it was one of the sole purposes for why he adored human beings. They can change in dire situations such as this.

_But was Rio even a normal human being._

"So I guess its option number three then," she said.

Izaya knew that now would be the perfect time to hide. As Rio muttered an incantation and one of the portraits began to shatter as a result, he ducked behind a suit of armor, using a large gap between its legs to observe the coming battle safely.

It soon dawned to him that Rio was a natural duelist. She spun around the room like a ballet dancer, casting every curse and hex with such fluency. All of them were directed at her target and they never missed. The boy seemed to falter, his stance weakening as he casted and blocked each spell with such difficulty. His spells were all deadly curses, ones programmed to inflict incredible amounts of pain onto their opponents. But his foe had dodged and flicked her wand carefully to reflect them. He was worn-out, exhausted and frustrated to how tough she was. He couldn't carry on like this. That was when he made his next daring move.

"Avada-"

His incantation was interrupted as the hilt of Rio's sword slammed right into his nose. Izaya thought he heard a couple of broken bones and then a loud yelp emitted from the boy. He was on the floor, a cluster of filthy swear words pouring out of the edge of his mouth. His nose was now as flat as a pancake with a sprays of blood seeping from its unrecognizable nostrils.

"You bitch!" he yelled, in a nasty tone that made Izaya want to shove a wad of soap into his mouth and force him to choke on it. "That was my nose. How the hell am I going to smell now!"

"Stop whining," Rio said as she knelt down to pick up his wand. "Now I got questions for you and you'd better answer them. Now who are you?"

The boy was about to protest, but upon seeing his wand being held hostage and his life endangered by that sword, he held his tongue back. "I'm Rokujo chikage," he replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

Chikage didn't answer and suddenly his body flickered like a light being turned on and off. It turned transparent and later disappeared.

He had turned himself invisible.

His wand clattered to the ground and Rio knew exactly what he was planning. Muggle violence. She had to be very careful now.

"Stay alert all right," Izaya spoke as he exited his hiding spot. "I've got your back. We'll head back to the common room; he can't possibly attack us at the grand staircase. Not when there are teachers running about."

She nodded and felt a rush of gratitude towards him. She had always thought Izaya was the type of person who would trick you and leave you behind while your opponent continued to pulverize your guts. But here he was, helping her, his eyes darting to every nook and cranny for any hints that the boy is still here. Even if the boy were to lash out his attack move, Izaya's nonverbal spells would take him by surprise. The tow of them tiptoed along the hallway, their bodies back to back to each other and their wands drawn. They were almost to the end of this corridor and there was still no sign of him.

"Do you think he used a teleportation spell or something?" Izaya asked, beginning to deny his presence.

"From what I've heard you cannot teleport within the school grounds," Rio explained. "I expect he used an invisibility charm or something. Stay alert; he could attack us at any minute. In fact he was going to kill back then. Let's go back to where the bodies are; maybe we can levitate them to the hospital wing. If they are alive of course."

She turned around, but Izaya clasped her by the wrist. "First of all I got questions. Why are you carrying around that weapon? Where did you get it from? And why the hell do you know a lot about magic anyways? And what's with the new hairdo?"

"It's none of your business!" she glowered. "And what about you? Where did you learn how to use nonverbal spells?"

"I told you already it was from a book!"

"Huh, well that's news to me," and with that she pulled her hand away from his grasp and made her way back leaving Izaya no choice but to follow.

They reached the area where they started the fight only to find that the bodies were gone. All that was left were traces of blood and clothing scrap, as well as an old pocketwatch. Rio picked it up and began examining it.

"It's an antique," she said. "It kind of surprises me why the kidnappers wouldn't want it. How did they disappear so quickly? I'm starting to think that the boy has allies."

"You think so?"

"Well obviously one guy can't carry three students away. Even with a levitation spell you need three wands to carry out the job effectively."

"He could be like Shizuo," Izaya smirked.

"I highly doubt it. If he were he would have punched me across the room instead of standing around and flicking spells away like some idiot."

"So I guess we should – oof!"

Something solid slammed into his stomach with such force that it sent him spinning across the carpet. He clutched his ribs in pain, his feelings overwhelming with concern that it was busted by the punch. He felt as though Shizuo had been the one who had delivered the blow. Chikage was still here and he wasn't going to give up. Izaya could understand him; the boy knew he would face expulsion or a very strict interrogation if he was caught and in order to prevent that he had to defeat the very people who knew about the situation. Rio came over to help him, but he gestured her to halt. It was a survival of the fittest match; you can only care about yourselves now.

Suddenly Izaya spotted something that caught his attention. Chikage's wand was hovering in mid-air, its tip pointing straight at them. Then all of a sudden, a voice yelled "Sectumsempra!"

He heard Rio collapse beside him and saw to his horror that wet blotches of blood were seeping through her robes. She writhed and moaned in agony while faced down on the carpet and despite not seeing her face; he could very much imagine her contorted expression. A pool of bright red blood was beginning to form on the ground.

So this was the spell that was inflicted upon the bodies of the three teenagers.

The wand kept pointing at him, as though the wielder was thinking of a perfect spell he could use to slay his opponent. Izaya knew there was no way out now. The castle was too high up which meant that throwing himself out of the window would mean an instant death. The walls might have no ledges surrounding it and he was no _Tomb Raider_ as well despite his experiences with parkour. The door appeared to be bolted shut by the boy as justified by a padlock. He had his knife, but will he even be able to get close to Chikage to be able to stab him. However, there was another method he could use.

"Any last words?" Chikage sneered.

"Yeah," Izaya put on his trademark smirk and whipped out his wand. "You know what I think? I think we should have a duel, a fair one to be honest. No invisibility stuff and no fist fights. Deal?"

"Ok deal."

"No…"

It wasn't the boy's voice. Izaya turned to see Rio grabbing his wrist. She looked up, her eyes welling up with tears, showcasing the amount of suffering she's in. Her face and hair was stained with her own blood with more quantities of it flowing out of the corner of her mouth. She shuddered as she peered into his eyes. Then Izaya saw where the damage was coming from. There was a large bloody gash below her shoulder blades where the source of her pain was coming from. She had been very lucky not to have hit in the heart and was very much alive at the moment, but if she wasn't treated she could very well die of blood loss. But it seemed she wasn't worried about herself at the moment.

"Don't… fight him…" Her lips moved with such difficulty due to the amount of agony she was receiving. If only she could shut up. "He'll… do the same… to you…"

"Save your breath," Izaya whispered. "I'll be ok. I just gotta beat this motherfucker." And then he grinned hoping this would bolster her.

It didn't work. "You're… such an idiot… Izaya Orihara…" And then she let go of his wrist, her head lolling to the side. Suddenly he felt terrified. Was she dead? Her hand was limp – wasn't that a sign of death? He turned and glared at the attacker, who had taken off his invisibility charm. And then he smirked.

"You're smiling?" Chikage gasped, a rosy semicircle below his eyes, a result from crying too much. "I just killed your fucking girlfriend and you're bloody smiling!"

"No I'm not smiling at her," Izaya replied, his eyebrows tilting downwards evilly. "I'm smiling at what I'm gonna do to you."

At first Chikage looked as though he was going to escape. Then he screamed "Sectumsempra!"

_Protego_, Izaya thought.

The spell was deflected away from him. He didn't even have his wand raised. Chikage stood flabbergasted at what Izaya had done. He didn't know wizards or a muggle could cast a shield charm without a wand. In that case why on earth would they need them?

But he wasn't going to lose that easily.

"STUPEFY, IMPEDIMENTA, SECTUMSEPRA, REDUCTO, EXPELLIARMUS!" Chikage shrieked, a volley of different spells and curses flying from the end of his wand.

But they were all repelled by his opponent. The other four spells he cast narrowly missed him, but he wasn't so lucky with the last one. It rammed into him with such power that it sent him twirling across the corridor until he slammed into a suit of armor causing it to topple to the ground. He wrenched it off of him only to be hit in the face by a hex, causing boils to erupt along the edges of his skin. He howled and looked intensely around the room for a sign of his wand. He spotted it lying beneath the legs of the opposite suit of armor and crawled towards it. It was not long before a silent knockback jinx crashed into his body sending him rolling to the other side.

"YOU FUCK!" he screeched. "I"LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU LIKE I DID TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Izaya said calmly as he strode towards him. The boy backed away from him as though he were an insect. "But she was going to tell me something important and I kind of owe her for saving my ass back there. And you my friend seemed to have interrupted my moment there and no, it's not a romantic one. I really want to punish you now, but I'm giving you a second chance if you tell me where you learnt that sectum – whatever spell. It would deem to be very helpful for me in the future. And where are those other boys by the way?"

"Sod off!" Chikage said through gritting teeth. "I'll never tell you anything!"

"Ok then. If you say so."

He pointed his wand at the boy and muttered "Petrificus Totalus."

Chikage's eyes widened with shock and he laid still, arms raised and his fingers curled like a statue only it was made of human flesh and bone. Izaya beamed amusingly. It was the first time he had cast a spell by actually saying the incantation out loud.

All of a sudden the door behind him burst open loudly and a stout wizard with a pair of round glasses appeared behind the threshold. His face was partially wrinkled and a scruffy moustache hung above his upper lip. His brown hair was flattened as though he had a slab of pancake draped over his scorn head. His mouth comically fell open as he glimpsed the scene in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!" a womanly voice yelled from the doorway.

A jet of red light went straight for Izaya and crashed into his wand. It bounced off his hand and did a couple of somersaults in the air before landing beneath a portrait. Then the door was pushed open and the caster was revealed to be Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Her creased and elderly face illustrated signs of authority and it didn't look like she was in a good mood. She was clothed in unkempt robes of emerald green, the trademark color of Slytherin house. Her wand was drawn, furious scarlet sparks emitting from its tip. Her eyes broadened upon seeing the two bodies lying on the ground.

"Flitwick take the two students back to the hospital wing," she began. "Mr. Orihara here has some explaining to do."

Her eyes darted towards Izaya, who now had his hands raised above his head like a criminal being cornered by a group of policemen. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed Flitwick levitating Rio's body above the ground, drops of her blood dripping onto the carpet as she was taken out of the room.

* * *

"_Good morning Izaya, I hope you had a wonderful breakfast!"_

"_And indeed I did," Izaya said._

_Standing in front of him on the threshold was one of his classmates in school; Shinra Kishitani. He had always thought of this teenager as a complete and utter nerd, which was correct judging by the amount of time he spends on his computer or in the library. His hair was sleek and silky as though he spent hours combing it in front of a mirror. His spectacles hung loosely off the bridge of his nose, its lens covered with water molecules from the heavy downpour outside. He was clad in a bluish blazer along with a white buttoned-up shirt and slacks which matched the color of the uniform. A mauve rucksack was slung over his right shoulder. _

"_So what brings you here?" Izaya asked curiously. _

"_Well Celty said she had to go on holiday for some reason," Shinra replied. "She said it was to her home country and I really couldn't blame her for it because she must be very homesick at the moment. So after wishing her a satisfying and secure journey, I decided to deliver the mail in the mornings."_

_Celty was the motorcyclist whom Izaya spotted at night times and who had delivered him clusters of letters and packages at dawn. She wore the same outfit everyday; a glossy black jumpsuit usually worn by racers and a bright yellow helmet with a pair of pointy cat on it. Her eerie presence normally marked her as an urban legend to which people would dub her as the headless rider. This was because she had no head and Izaya knew that was very true. He saw her helmet fly off her head when she accidently tripped over a tripwire. He wondered why she would want to head back to her old country. Didn't she enjoy Ikebukuro? _

"_So what do you have?" he asked._

"_Well I have the same letter that almost everyone else is getting," Shinra replied as he reached into the rucksack with complexity. "It seems as though the person is spying on us as he or she appears to know every detail of our address. It surprised me when the number on my bedroom door was posted on the front. Seems like another urban legend, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah well have you even considered opening it yet?"_

"_No." Shinra began to chuckle. "You see Izaya; I simply didn't have enough time. I had to deliver all these letters first and I have to go and train at medical school at noon. My urge to become an underground doctor like my father is becoming too ambitious at the moment, so I can't miss the opportunity. Beside today I'm going to finally dissect a real human being. A dead one of course, but it's still a big moment. Well here you go."_

_He handed Izaya an envelope which was sealed tightly with a badge printed on the front. Izaya stared at it guessing it must be some sort of invitation to another school or a secret society. If it's another school he wasn't going to join it; Raira academy was boring enough as it sounds. He turned the envelope around and saw this:_

_Mr. I. Orihara_

_Room number 15_

_Shibuya Street_

_Ikebukuro_

_Tokyo_

"_You don't say," he muttered._

"_Yes, it's weird I know." Shinra shrugged. "Makes me wonder how they are able to get these addresses in complete detail. Well there are also two more for your sisters."_

"_Thank," Izaya said as he took them._

"_I should get going now. I have a feeling that Shizuo is not going to be happy when I deliver his letter late. Well, see you later buddy!"_

_He went out of sight as Izaya strode back into his room. Mairu and her twin gazed at him suspiciously. _

"_What's wrong Iza-nii?" Mairu asked._

"_He's given you letters," Izaya said as he handed them the envelopes. _

_He turned his attention back to his own letter and began to unravel it. He tore the thick yellowish paper apart to reveal a parchment. His eyes moved slowly over the contents of the letter. Suddenly he was unsatisfied._

"_Another school invitation," he muttered, tearing its contents into tiny pieces. _

_Little did he know that they disappeared the moment they hit the floor._

* * *

"I can explain –"

"I don't need to any evidence of what you've done because I've seen it."

McGonagall's voice was severe and it looked like Izaya could not bargain with her anymore. She was not a woman to be trifled with and he wondered that if she gave him a detention or sent him to the headmaster, will she ever know the truth?

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" she scolded, as she grabbed a handkerchief and used it to wipe the lens of her spectacles.

"Yeah well I think you got the wrong guy," Izaya replied. "You see –"

"I know very well what has happened," she said. "You cast a full body blind curse as well as a hex on Mr. Chikage rendering him immovable and helpless and covered in boils. Not to mention that Miss Kamichika has suffered blood loss and I expect that the pair of you have engaged in some sort of deadly muggle duel with those weapons you call guns. I also found three bodies lying just outside the door with the same amount of injury inflicted and to make matters worse they were put under an invisibility charm!"

"You think it's actually possible for me to bring a gun into school?" he stated, his blood pressure beginning to rise. "And I thought invisibility charms were advanced magic?"

The professor shook her head. "The school only inspects and confiscates items which are considered to inherit dark magical powers. Yesterday I gave an order to our caretaker to confiscate any muggle objects which can kill or injure, but due to our lack of knowledge of these weaponry it was difficult for us to lure them out into the open. If you, Mr. Orihara want to prove yourself innocent you have to come up with a better excuse than that!"

"I'm not going to give you an excuse," Izaya said, his temper intensifying. "I'm going to tell you the truth. It was that boy who caused all the damage and I only cast the curse to stop him. If you want you can speak to Rio. She'll tell you."

"Miss Kamichika is currently in coma. She and the other three students are being treated in the hospital wing. If you would like I'll speak to Mr. Chikage first and then to Miss Kamichika once she's woken up, guaranteeing she survives."

"Is she going to be okay?"

It was a babyish question, Izaya knew that well. It sounded very vulnerable and childlike and he had no clue to why he said it. It had just popped out of his mouth. McGonagall peered at him through her spectacles as though she pitied his actions. She sighed and gestured to the bowl of _Oreo_ cookies propped on the desk alongside a tin filled with ginger newt as inscribed on the lid.

"Have a snack," she said.

He steadily reached in and grabbed one. He stared at it as though it were poison, but threw it into his mouth anyways and allowed the sweet taste to mix with his saliva thus breaking it into small soluble pieces as a result. Once he swallowed, McGonagall began to open her mouth yet again.

"Miss Kamichika is currently in deep pain. Severus stated that the damage caused to her had seemingly shut off part of her blood flow, but I'm hoping she would recover. He has restored her wounds and healed her, but we'll need to wait until we can decide if she's getting better. Your head of house is a professional at using potions, most of which are used to heal wounds caused by dark magic. She is very lucky to have him treat her."

'So what will happen to me now?" Izaya asked. He didn't want another detention, not after how awful the one with Umbridge went.

"Since we can't promise who the culprit is yet, I am going to let you off. But, if you did cause the damage and lied to me about your guilt, then you'll be severely punished. An expulsion is also very possible guaranteeing that the headmaster agrees. Right now I see that you have a detention with Umbridge to keep you busy."

Izaya groaned quietly, unaware that McGonagall had heard.

"Now don't act as though you didn't deserve it," she said. "I believe you should go now and you would also be happy to know that Simon Brezhnev would be taking sushi class tomorrow and I see that you would be attending that lesson in the mornings. I also highly recommend you to take Miss. Yagiri's lesson on Sundays."

Izaya almost gagged on a piece of _Oreo._ "Namie is a teacher? But she's only my age."

"Many students in your city don't know the English language very well, so we need a teacher who can teach the British students Japanese. Miss Yagiri has expressed interest in the titular subject and so we've appointed her as a teacher. It's only an hour on Sundays and she'll have plenty of opportunities to catch up on her peers work."

Izaya smirked. "Hmmm. Miss Incest is a teacher now. I would love to see how her lesson goes."

"I would advise you not to talk about her like that Mr. Orihara," McGonagall said sternly. "It's extremely rude. And before you go, I would like to ask you something. Did you injure those students or not?"

"I positively did not."

"Good then." She gestured at the doorway. "You may go."

* * *

_A/N: How did that go? I thought this was the longest fanfic I've written._

_Oh and BTW Durarara is going on Adult Swim. Whoooopppppeeeee! This shows that the anime will be getting more popularity! XD_

_I'm very good at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry if you found the Rio vs Chikage or Izaya vs Chikage quite disappointing. But any helpful hints on how to improve it would be useful._

_All right now on to the relevant stuff. I kind of find it funny that I put Simon as a sushi teacher as why would the students need sushi when they have that buffet in the great hall. Well the answer should be revealed in the next two chapters. _

**_So keep those reviews flowing guys. I need more reviews! Otherwise Izaya's next fight with Shizuo will be his last!_**


	7. Dumbledore's Army

If there's someone Izaya would gladly want a vending machine thrown at it would be Dolories Umbridge.

He glared at her from beneath those dark eyes of his, his lips curling upwards into a smirk and his mind engulfed by sinister thoughts. Thoughts which were predicting different outcomes of her demise. His ears had refused to listen to that toad droning on and on about the most nonsensical things Izaya has ever heard. To him she was merely a distraction; a malevolent entity sent by his arch nemesis to eliminate him. His heart was suddenly filled with ecstasy as he pictured her being chased by a chainsaw wielding Shizuo while students from every nook and cranny of the school prepared to throw confetti and flowers to celebrate her destruction.

On the other hand he was also wondering about Rio. It has been five days and he hadn't heard a single word about her condition. His head of house; Professor Snape, the man who was in charge of curing her had told him that she and the other three boys were still in coma. The man had favored the Slytherins and promised to take good care of these four students. However he not given any clues to when she could wake up and had stumbled solemnly back into his office before he could ask him another question. Izaya had the impression that she wasn't going to wake up in months.

But at least her attacker had been given justice. Chikage which is what he was called was rumored to have been sent to the headmaster's office along with his parents. Izaya had heard whispers that he was given a detention by Umbridge herself and spotted him tearfully staggering across the hallway one night, his hand heavily bandaged and bloody. Draco Malfoy then told him and Chikage had actually denied his involvement with the situation and blamed it entirely on Izaya.

"_He said that you literary snapped in front of Rio and injured her,"_ he said on the night after the incident. _"He also says that he put up a good fight against you but lost because you cheated. But luckily he was fed Veritaserum which is a truth potion afterwards so that they would know whether he's lying or telling the truth."_

However he brushed his past thoughts away and concentrated on the present. Defense against the dark arts was a big issue in this school and he had considered it to be ten times worse than History of Magic which usually bored him to death. The textbooks didn't make any sense, the teacher was a bitch and even giving her a hint at how tired he was would only land him in another detention. Besides was it even legal to torture students with a pen?

Considering it's Hogwarts, anything is possible.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard outside the room while Umbridge was explaining about the basis of using permissible methods of magic.

"Who on earth is disturbing my class?" she wondered out loud.

An even louder bang was audible and some of the students screamed in surprise and fright. It sounded like a bomb had just been detonated. Izaya pondered whether some of the students were actually terrorists in disguise.

"Silence!" Umbridge cried, waving her wand frantically in the air. "Class is dismissed! Go back to your houses!"

The students didn't need to be told twice and flooded out of the room, shoving and pushing their mates behind them to be the fastest to approach the exit. Umbridge followed behind them, her lumbering structure faltering through the crowd. Izaya stood up only to have someone tug him by the shoulder blades.

"Chill Izaya," someone whispered. "I got this under control."

He spun around to see Kadota Kyohei standing behind him, a shroud of desperation surrounding his face and a smirk beginning to form above his chin.

"Dotachin!" Izaya chirped. "Did you do this?"

"Don't call me Dotachin for fucks sake," he replied. "And no, I wasn't the one who caused this. Erika and Walker were grateful enough to cause a distraction outside, to allow you to escape your boredom. We were concerned of your dire needs to beat the living shit out of this fat ass bitch and get into trouble again, so we came to stop you."

"You actually think I would kill Umbridge, didn't you?"

Kadota nodded. "You could be quite capable of doing so, considering your reputation back in Ikebukuro. That stunt you caused a week ago would have gotten you expelled if you weren't an exchange student. We need _you_ as a new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Izaya suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "You're kidding me Kadota!" he said in a wheezy voice. "Me a teacher! I'm only fifteen man and plus I don't even know shit about the subject!"

"You know how to cast nonverbal spells."

"Yeah well that's talent," Izaya said. "I just seemed to memorize everything from this book."

"And where is that book."

Izaya stopped laughing. "Why? Do you want it for yourself?"

"Well… ummm…"

"Well guess what Dotachin, you _can't_ have it!"

Kadota's face darkened and Izaya knew immediately that he shouldn't have said that. Despite him being quite low on his 'most badass human' list, Kadota was still not a man to be trifled with.

"Listen carefully Izaya because I'm not going to repeat this," he said. "The exchange students in this school are going berserk and shooting each other with guns. I'm not joking and we already have many mysterious casualties lying about so if you want to stop this shit then we have to cooperate. It's all because of that newly formed Inquisitorial squad who are going around messing things up and interrupting shit. But we can combat them. Stop this madness. And we can do that by forming a gang. You can be the leader for now. It would just be like old times pal."

"Yeah except this isn't Ikebokuro pal," Izaya said, his lips curling upwards into a sinister smile at the word 'pal.' "It won't be the same. The teacher's are... well tougher. We could barely escape with our lives. Now if you would excuse me I've got some unfinished business to well… finish."

Just as he was about to move to the exit, Kadota said: "You know, I heard Harry Potter just launched his own gang. He calls it the DA, short for Dumbledore's army. And he's teaching them defense against the dark arts."

Izaya turned to face him. Harry Potter initiating his own gang? How was that even possible? The skinny appearance of the boy alone was enough to show that he didn't have the guts to beat up Draco Malfoy.

But his popularity could be taken into consideration.

"Ok I'm listening," he said. "So what are their plans?" He hoped they were not using their army specifically to combat the terror that Umbridge has caused. He wanted to do that himself.

Kadota dug his hands into his pockets. "They are using their army to protect themselves against a certain dark wizard which Harry Potter believes has risen from the dead. I don't see how a fifth year is expecting to teach a couple of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws to survive by using his knowledge because unlike you Izaya, he doesn't know any nonverbal spells. I bet he doesn't even know any unforgivable curses and from what I've heard, it's hard to kill anybody without any knowledge of how those spells work."

"Well in that case, he's a pussy."

Another bang sounded from the floor above them, but he just ignored it as though it were a device used just for distraction. "Togusa is actually attending the army's practice sessions every day. He said that Potter is actually looked up to by his peers and this is probably what caused an increase in their performances. He told me that the spells he taught are merely ones used for dueling purposes and I expect they would be useless while fighting against those hooded bastards whom they call death eaters. Don't forget those guys will kill and not use silly disarming spells. I turned down their offer for me to join because I have faith in you pal. Think of Dumbledore's army as though they are the Blue Squares. Think of the Inquisitorial Squad as though they're the Yellow Scarves. And think of us as though we're Dollars. I stopped you from killing Umbridge so we could all do it together. So what do you say?"

Izaya pressed his thumb against his chin, his hand in a gun-like pose. Kadota grinned when he saw this; everyone knew that this was a popular thinking gesture used to indicate that the person was up to something.

"So if Dumbledore's army is used to train illegally in preparation for an upcoming attack against the dark lord," Izaya said. "Then what of the Inquisitorial squad?"

"They are used to carry out Umbridge's orders," Kadota explained. "They are full of Slytherins and I can't really tell why they would do this considering that they should hate Umbridge like the rest of us."

"Perhaps she brainwashed them?"

"Yeah that could be a possible reason."

"Then my own house would be our number one enemy," Izaya said. "But who are we going to recruit? Just the exchange students?"

"I'm afraid so. Considering that almost all the British students are joining the other two gangs, I guess only the people we know would be interested."

"So who are you considering at the moment?"

Kadota scratched his head in thought. "I've talked with Shinra and he has agreed to my offer. He would make a great addition to the team considering we need a smart guy and most of our friends are dumb as hell. But what we need most is a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Yes! Every team has one."

"In that case what is it going to be?" Izaya asked. His smile broadened as images of a massive army of owls wearing full body armor and carrying machine guns slipped into his mind.

"I'm afraid it is Shizuo."

_I apologize if the chapter is boring, but I can't add both this scene and the sushi class scene in the same chapter because it would be way too long. Anyways don't forget to review because I need lots of feedback to motivate me to write my next chapter. _

_Next chapter is going to be epic!_


	8. Sushi class

**Before you read this chapter, I would like to say how delighted I am to have you guys read my fanfiction. I would also want to thank you all for giving me those wonderful reviews. I have been checking my traffic stats for this story and am surprised to see that a lot of people are reading this fanfic (I wish would add a visitor stats in the legacy story tab so I don't have to do a lot of calculations). Well to be honest it isn't as much as most fanfics out there, but the Durarara X Harry potter section doesn't have that many stories and isn't regarded as popular, so I would say that my fanfic has been the most successful out of all my other projects.**

**Anyhow chapter 9 would not be released until sometime next month or so (possibly two or three months since I have to now concentrate on my IBs). Before that comes out though, I'll be re-releasing chapters 1 to 7, with all their spelling mistakes and punctuations corrected. Some scenes would also be added, such as Kida's experiences at Hogwarts as well as more information on Mikado's and Saki's kidnapping. Some dialogue changes will take place and there'll even be some Kida X Anri moments. I am doing this because I have not been following his and her tale after chapter 2 and intend to do so since these two are going to have a very big role in the story. It's the same with Celty. I promise you that I will not take out any important scenes.**

**I feel a little guilty for deleting my Brotherhood story, but I'm going to make up for with the re-released chapters. **

**Oh and while you're waiting, don't hesitate to read my other fanfiction and give more reviews for any of my ongoing stories. As for now, enjoy chapter 8. **

**Disclaimer: Basically any anime, tv show, book, brand name products and other works featured in this story are owned by their talented creators. I am only using them for reference. **

* * *

If Celty could choose between the bustling city of Ikebokuro and Malfoy Manor, she would definitely select the latter.

Finally she was in a place where she could now be treated as normal. Where no traffic cops were in sight, where nobody would have a head identical to hers and where gang violence is prohibited in the territory. She could start a new life all over again with new friends to meet and keep and giggle alongside their jokes. Also, the forests and hills of England reminded her squarely of her home. It delighted her for she was getting tired of the towering skyscrapers and the somewhat poisonous air which surrounded the particular Japanese city. At least in here she could experience the thrill of nature.

She almost sang a high-spirited tune to herself when her bedroom door slid slowly open. Stepping through it was a man, with a stout-like body, messy hair and features that were indistinguishable from a rat. He was clothed in the same robes which the other members of the manor wore; plain shadowy colored ones with fragments of dust scattered amongst them. He smiled nervously at Celty, the filth on his teeth detectable. The man is a servant whose real name she did not get to know, although his masters nicknamed him Wormtail. His loyalty towards them is very high and he would obey every single command given to him, whether it was dangerous or not. But Celty was not sure he was doing that because he enjoyed his job. Occasionally he would retreat to his quarters after a meal and whimper quietly to himself, making frequent remarks about useless his existence is due to failing his own duties. Above all that, Wormtail had a friendly attitude although he did strike Celty as sort of creepy whenever he came into contact with her. The meals he cooked were of substantial quality and on special circumstances he would turn up at the front gate carrying sacks of cakes and weird assortments of sweet which he had stolen from a nearby store.

He stared at her from the threshold as though she were an object of beauty. Then nervousness dawned upon him as she locked eyes with his. Then he straightened himself and said, "Mrs. Malfoy would like to see you now miss."

"What for?" she asked. Was she in trouble? In the situation she was in at the moment it was very unlikely.

"Mrs. Malfoy will tell you when you get downstairs," was all the rat face individual could reply.

Celty nodded and proceeded into the hallway, leaving him to sweep the floor with a mop. The door slammed shut behind her and she was scared for a second that Wormtail would be rummaging through her clothing, taking photographs of them or even worse, dressing in them himself. Part of her mind willed her to turn back while the other half told her not to worry and to keep moving forwards. The people of this household do not tolerate perverseness and there were dark magical camera like devices hidden in every room. Wormtail would get the crap beaten out of him immediately if he was discovered.

At the end of the hallway just behind a spiral staircase, was a mirror. It was long and wide, perfect for a person to see both their looks and their bodies. A collection of gothic pictures decorated the sides and edges of it, images of cartoon characters suffering bloody deaths and screaming in agony, thus giving the object a somewhat evil feeling whenever you approached it. Celty ignored them and stood right in front of it. She had always pondered about why the inhabitants of the mansion would want to deposit a mirror at the end of a hallway when they could have access to them via their own bathrooms. She guessed it must be for decorative reasons. The ones in her bathroom don't have gruesome paintings attached to the sides.

Her reflection appeared to smile at her from within the glass. After all those tales of how Dullahan's heads were all nasty and uncanny looking, hers was more of the opposite; adorable and stunningly gorgeous. The ebony eyelashes, rosy blushes on her cheeks, curvy body structure and vermillion lipstick coating her pursed lips only added to her already astounding beauty. As she gazed longer and longer at her reflection, she felt a sense of jealousy creep into her brain; she had been wearing a black motorcycle tracksuit for years back in Ikebokuro and while it did show off her shape, she had to admit that she appeared much nicer in the maroon jacket, shady blouse and jeans she was dressed in now. It took her a few minutes before realizing that she was getting absorbed with the mirror business and was forgetting her task.

She began a trot down the staircase while her mind begins to ponder about all the different explanations to why Mrs. Malfoy would want to see her at a time like this. Her husband had to be dismissed early to London due to purposes related to the ministry of magic, a magical government which enforces the laws and keeps order in the wizarding world. As governor of the school his son Draco goes to, Celty wasn't surprised that his schedule is full. Maybe she herself would get admitted to the ministry. Perhaps the Malfoy's wanted her to use her wits to benefit their world. Maybe the ministry has never had dullahans as their employees before.

She suddenly hesitated in her path as the sound of sobbing echoed throughout the hallway she was in. It bounced off the solid walls, resonating in her ear drums as she gazed to where the noise was originating from. Its source was located beyond a door at the far end of the corridor, she was pretty sure of that. The tone of the weeping was not that of despair or concern, but merely a sense of hopelessness and horror, as though the person was about to be killed on the spot without anything she could do about it. And above all that, she was certain that the person was a female.

The floor below her was where Mrs. Malfoy would be, waiting for her to arrive. She would have become impatient by now; Celty had already wasted a lot of time looking at her own reflection in the mirror upstairs. But the feeling of curiosity had already emerged inside of her, dragging her towards the doorway. While Mrs. Malfoy might be in hysterics by the time she had reached her, she couldn't just shrug the longing to help the weeping person. The girl could be near death, perhaps someone was interrogating her. Whether evil or not, Celty had to help this person.

As she stepped through the doorway, she found herself in a garden rife with buttercups, roses, blossoms, strawberries, sultanas and other plants and vegetation which she didn't recognize. A fountain stood amidst them in the center, water spraying from five vertical stone snakes surrounding it. The sounds were getting closer, this time it was right around the corner of the building she had just stepped out of. Reluctantly, she pursued it and came to a window made entirely out of metal bars, like a jail cell. She peered through and found herself staring at a girl one year younger than her, sitting with her head rested on her shaky knees. Then suddenly the girl stopped and looked up, facing Celty with pleading eyes.

"Help us," she said. "Please save us from these dreadful people."

For some strange reason, Celty recognized the person.

* * *

"Rice, fish, sauce and chopsticks," Simon Brezhnev said as he scanned the classroom. "Those are perfect ingredients to making best sushi Ikebokuro has to offer."

A few girls squealed in admiration as he threw a slab of salmon into the air and slice at it in a furry with his knife. The meat then suffered a terrible fate and a round of applause resulted as the salmon landed neatly in several thin slices on the cutting board. The Russian simpered and gave the class a courteous bow.

"The art of sushi making is very difficult to do," he continued. "In Ikebokuro, you have to make sushi in time limit. Some people can't make sushi before the time is up. And when they do, they rush it. Make sushi taste horrible. They also have forgotten to add the one thing which Japanese people like to put on sushi. Can someone tell me what it is?"

A hand belonging to a bushy brown haired girl rose up from within the audience. "It's soy sauce," she said. "It's basically used as an addition to the sushi, thus making it much tastier and more fitting to the taste buds of the locals."

"Very good!" Simon congratulated. "Now I give you guy's one question. But only those who not from Ikebokuro can answer this or it will be too easy." A couple of groans were conjured up from the mouths of the Japanese, but he overlooked them as though they were distractions which occurred daily in his life. "The prize will be revealed once the student answers the question."

The British students stood in silence as they anticipated what the question would be and what its rewards are if anyone actually gets right. Izaya almost let out a snort of laughter as he glimpsed some of the students screwing up their faces in thought, trying to remember all the details they've hear about sushi from their books. Bored, he took note of his surroundings, unsurprised that all the objects in the room were relevant to the theme of fish. The walls were painted a lighter blue with crude drawings of aquatic dwellings and waves patterned on to it to symbolize the ocean. A gigantic rectangular transparent tub was stretched across the far end of the room, its waters infested with sharks. The desks where the students would seat themselves at were laden with metallic buckets presumably filled with dead fish, a wooden cutting board, kitchen knives, tins of salt, sauces, spices, bowls of rice, seaweed and an assortment of vegetables. There was also a collection of glass vials crammed with unidentifiable chemicals.

_Great,_ Izaya thought. _No wonder something smells fishy today._

"This is the question," Simon began. "Name me one type of sushi made in Japan. Yes?" he added as the bushy haired student raised her hand yet again.

"One of them is called chirashizushi," she answered. "It is basically a collection of uncooked ingredients laden on top of sushi rice in bowls."

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Well ten points to Gryffindor," the Russian beamed. "I see someone has talent for Japanese cuisine. Have you been to Japan my girl?"

"Well no, but I'd love to go there."

"Well I am sure you will enjoy it there," Simon said. "Japan is much better place than Russia. Oh yes. Russia is too cold. I expect you've read the _The art of Japanese cuisine_ by my old friend Dennis. Too bad he cannot come to this school. Soviets want him to help economy. They like his skills. He is very good cook, better than me even. You did read whole book right Miss Granger?"

She nodded. "From start to finish."

The Russian clapped his hands together. "Dennis will be happy to hear that. He is not good writer. He failed his English test in high school. It is rare for someone to actually finish what he write and you Miss Granger have done him very good favor. I think you will be very good sushi chef and you will pass this class will good grade. I am sure of this."

Hermione blushed slightly, somewhat mesmerized under Simon's generous comments. The boy next to her, a freckled faced one with orangey hair, muttered something under his breath, looking very annoyed.

"Now it time to begin class," Simon announced. "You people will go into pairs and use cookbook to prepare sushi. It is not hard to make, you just put the fish on top of the rice."

That was when Draco Malfoy raised his own hand. "But sir why give us such an easy task to do."

A few Gryffindors glared at him while the Slytherins, understanding that he is just trying to cause trouble, snickered delightfully. Simon appeared to be quite surprised about the unnecessary question. "But why you want something hard? Easy is good. This is first lesson anyway and some people don't know how to make sushi."

"But what's sushi making got to do with magic?"

"Everything goes with magic."

"Not sushi though. It's a useless subject. Why do we need to learn about Japanese food when we're not even planning to visit Japan?"

Before he knew it Simon was right in front of him. "But one day you will watch anime and read manga and you will want to go to Japan. If you think class useless then I show you how to make human sushi and then you will be happy to join this class. Am I clear?"

Malfoy gulped and shook his head as Simon gazed at the audience. Izaya wondered whether Simon would dare throw him to the sharks, but that would only cause criticism from a certain father. "Now most of ingredients in this room are magical," Simon continued. "So there is magic in this class. Think of it like potions but with sushi. Don't worry, Snape will not kill me for copying his subject and if he does, I will make him food for sharks. Now off you go."

The whole class then rushed into pairs leaving Izaya and Shizuo by themselves. Shizuo who obviously would rather have the sharks dine on his corpse than to partner up with his arch nemesis, went to ask Simon.

"Simon can I please work independently?" he asked.

"No you cannot Shizuo-kun, this is work that needs two people. But I think you could take Izaya as your partner since he has no one with him."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Shizuo-kun," Simon said as Shizuo's face turned a deep shade of ruby. "He needs partner to work with. It is fair if you go with him."

"But… I cannot work with… that flea," Shizuo gasped, disappointed. He would have thought Simon would have a clear understanding of the situation he's going to be positioned in if he joins his enemy's table.

"I'm sorry Shizuo, but it has to be done."

The blond scowled and went to Izaya's table. As expected his enemy was delivering him one of his most sinister grins as he sat down, an aura of hatred suddenly dawning in on their desk. As Shizuo dug his hand into the bucket, Izaya remembered something Kadota had told him back in the Defense against the dark arts classroom.

"_I'm afraid the secret weapon would be Shizuo,"_ he had told him.

"Be careful Shizuo-chan," he sneered. "Those fish might come to haunt you in your dreams."

"Shut up flea."

"I'm just pointing out a fact," Izaya confessed as he withdrew a motionless trout out from the bucket. "These creatures don't like being gutted in the wrong places and judging by how dim-witted your—"

"I said shut up!"

"Or what Shizuo-chan? You will throw me to the sharks? That's too bad because if you do that old Dumbledore would go crazy. And you don't want that to happen do you?"

Shizuo ignored him and dug his hand into the bucket. Then Izaya remembered something Kadota had told him back in the Defense against the dark arts classroom.

"_I'm afraid the secret weapon would be Shizuo,"_ he had told him.

He couldn't carry on like this if he wanted Shizuo to join his army. Anger him again and there's a chance that he would face expulsion due to demolishing the classroom or severely injuring him with his powerful fists. He needed to play it nice, but develop a constant thread of tension in order to avoid raising any suspicions. A friendly and liberal version of Izaya would be quite worrisome. Also it's tricky to act pleasant when your worst enemy who has the strength of two elephants and the attitude of a wild animal is sitting next to you.

A swear word jumped out from Shizuo mouth as he struggled to cut the salmon, his knife instead connecting with a bone rather than raw meat. Izaya placed a hand over his mouth in order to prevent the wave of laughter that was about to burst out of him. Why on earth did he have to recruit the man? Why couldn't Kadota just ask him himself? Then he pondered; would Shizuo actually join the gang if he was around? Perhaps Kadota would ask him, the great Izaya Orihara, to leave, using an excuse that primarily consists of marking nonverbal spell casting as ineffective and a waste of time.

"Here Shizuo-chan, let me help," he said meekly.

Shizuo glared at him with ignorance. "Shut the fuck up flea!" he replied. "There's no way I'm going to let you help me!"

"But you are struggling Shizuo-chan. You don't know how to cut the fish. It will be much better if I'd help."

"You'll just mess me up like you do all the other times. Now get back to work!"

"Well this time – hey chocolate!"

Without warning he snatched the candy bar from Shizuo's pocket and tore the wrapper. Before his enemy was about to stop him, he propped a ball of chocolate into his mouth.

"You bastard," Shizuo growled. "I'm going to kill you after this lesson."

"Try Shizuo-chan. I dare you."

Then a strike of pain attacked his nostrils, filling them with blood. There was also another feeling about to be unleashed; the urge of wanting to sneeze. Izaya hadn't sneezed at all ever since he arrived in Hogwarts and hadn't planned to do so. He despised the sensation of it from the way the mucus slowly travels down to your lips to the incredible amount of sniffing that was difficult to avoid. In fact he couldn't even bring himself to remember the last time he did so. His nose was turning scarlet now and he began to worry about being sent to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey was a daunting lady at times.

Then a thought struck him. A very sinister one that would literally halt his position of becoming the leader of an organization and land him in a detention. Yes, if he attempted to follow this plan it would reduce the chances of Shizuo joining his gang. The buildup of snot in his nose was intensifying; he needed to act speedily in order to avoid humiliation. Feeling the first few drops of blood sliding down his nostrils, he turned to Shizuo while putting on a phony trembling smile.

"Shizuo-chan," he said, trying to sound tearful. "I… I… don't… feel so… good."

"What the hell are you stuttering on about flea?" Shizuo demanded as he decapitated the deceased trout with a fatal blow. "Go ruin someone else's life if you wanna –"

Suddenly Izaya sneezed, showering his enemy with snot and blood. The whole class stopped, some giggling at the outbreak, some biting on their nails as they knew what would occur next. For after wiping his face free of the mucus, Shizuo began to let out a high pitched bellow.

"!"

The next few moments that followed were very comical to say the least. The entire class whooped and screamed as Izaya was punched across the room where he collided with a solid wall. Dazed, he attempted to heave himself up, his vision blurring. He was seeing two Shizuos - no three of them – standing upright in front of him, their fists poised for another blow.

"Shizuo-chan," Izaya said. "Please restrain yourself. Unless you want your dim-wittedness to increase."

"Damn you!"

He rushed towards his enemy, fury glinting in his eyes. But before he could even deliver his move, his fist was suddenly trapped in Simon's palm.

"Now, now Shizuo-kun," he said. "Let's not get nasty. Class over now, all of you can go out of classroom. Shizuo, you and Izaya clean up mess here. I go to the storeroom. Ok."

The two of them nodded reluctantly and proceeded to pick the pieces of rubble that originated from the crack in the wall which Izaya's head had once connected against. As a result he was resting a damp bag of ice onto his forehead, in which Simon had told him would heal the injuries and lessen the headache that was beginning to invade his brain cells. Sneezing onto Shizuo had been a terrible and silly mistake which would plant the two of them as the talk of the day. He would also have to leave the job to someone else, such as Erika or Walker or someone who isn't a lazy ass like Dotachin. They would have to lie and not give away the fact that he is the one teaching. Izaya also wondered why Simon had decided not to deduct points.

Suddenly the front door was blown off its hinges. Behind it was Chikage, his face still with blistering with boils from his last encounter. Boiling with rage he whipped out a pistol and pointed it straight at Izaya, directly at the chest where the heart was still beating.

"This is for fucking up my school life!" he shrieked.

He squeezed the trigger and fired.

* * *

**0_0 Cliffhanger ending. Anyways I had to keep you guys anticipated for the next chapter. I am hoping for some reviews. Each one is like an early Christmas present to me. **


	9. The Room of Requirement

**I really apologize for this late submission. Schoolwork has been driving me insane for these past two years to the point where I couldn't even manage my free time anymore since there was so much. Anyhow here is the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it because it's the longest I had to work on (consider it a present from yours truly :D). **

* * *

Flashback

23 years old and he was like a father to them. N, it was far worse than that. During the past few weeks he would definitely classify himself as literally a housewife.

It was perfectly acceptable to call him one considering that he was in charge of the household after his parents left for France as part of their occupation. When they were around, he was given a lot more time to himself and less time to be devoted towards his younger siblings. His mother often stayed at home when she was free doing all the housework while her siblings lounged around the house watching television or sharing the latest gossip with each other. When she was away, several burdens were soon forced upon Izaya whose role as the older and more mature sibling was to care for his younger sisters. And as an adult, with the amount of work he had each night due to his job, he had to commit himself to housework when we was not relaxing in his personal office for his sisters needed the extra time in order to complete their homework. The housework of course involved the obvious and Izaya admitted to himself that he gradually was beginning to despise the word.

Chores. Lots and lots of chores. From cleaning the dishes to scrubbing the floor boards to even expelling all the dust from every nook and cranny of his apartment room via the use of a feather duster. His annoyance grew with each and every form of work committed and worsened when his sisters were actually beginning to enjoy his torment. On some occasions they would purposely drop food on to the spotless tiles of the kitchen or place a wad of soap in the bathroom doorway prompting Izaya to immediately trip when he was not looking and fall to the ground, knocking over various toiletries along with him. The few days when he was able to go to work were almost a blessing to his very soul, as though his position as an informant was a beacon of hope.

In other words, life at home without his parents nearby was exasperating.

He woke up sweating, his fruitless dream of him mind controlling Shizuo to wreck havoc amongst the Yellow Scarves interrupted by a loud crash from below his apartment flat. He leisurely heaved himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Like a sloth he paced the bathroom almost blindly before coming to terms with his private toothbrush, smothering it with mint flavored toothpaste before approaching the mirror. What he saw surprised him.

The sly and mature face had been replaced by the youthful features in which he developed during his year at Raira Academy. He stared at his hands which were now creaseless with the scar he had gotten after a beating from Shizuo becoming non-existent. His body was incredibly thin, much slimmer than his usual toned structure. He was much shorter as well.

_Something was not right here._

He dropped his toothbrush and wondered into the living room where his sisters were busy playing a dating sim. The moment he approached them they started giggling, which again puzzled him for their voices were much higher pitched than before. He did not remember their laughs sounding like this. Then he gazed at the television and almost fainted at the scene that played out before him.

_This is why I hate Yaoi,_ he thought frustratingly to himself.

He cleared his throat and began to pull Maiya and Kururi Orihara away from the screen, his hand reaching out to switch the console off.

"Mairu, I feel weird," Kururi said, causing Izaya to freeze just as his finger touched the on/off button of the Playstation 3.

"What's wrong Kururi-chan?" Mairu, while hyperactive and joyful for most of the time would always seep back into concern whenever Kururi was feeling unhappy. Not that she could tell that much though considering that Kururi was as stoic and as monotonous as a doll.

"I have this weird feeling in my chest," she replied. "It's as though it somehow has gotten smaller."

"What do you - Oh my god!" Mairu crawled over to face her sister and as a result stared at her face. "Oh my goodness Kururi-chan, what has happened to you? What sort of unfortunate catastrophe has befouled my little sister! What happened sister? WHY DO YOU LOOK MORE KAWAII NOW?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK 11?!"

"Oh shut up."

The two girls whirled around to see Izaya staring at them, an unusual expression of annoyance on his now adolescent face.

"Oh hey there Izaya-nee," piped up Mairu, a mischievous smile dawning her face. "It's a good day today isn't it? I hope you're gonna make us some breakfast because we're…"

She broke off, her face twisting in to a guise of outrage and alarm. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her sockets as she continued to gape at Izaya's face.

"What did you say was up with Kururi?" he demanded. "And why are you staring at me like that? You look like you've seen an unholy spirit."

"Bi.. bi… Bishounen," she stammered.

"Huh?"

"What the hell Izaya!" Mairu screamed. "Why the fuck are you trying to impress me like that? Don't go around trying to make yourself look like some anime character! Have you no dignity?"

"What Mairu? I don't even…"

"Shut up!" Her yells were getting to point of hysterics at the moment. Izaya quickly tried to find a way to quiet her down before the neighbors started knocking. "I'm going to tell mom when she gets home! She is going to whoop your ass for using Botox!"

"Mairu honestly," Kururi said, impassively. "Izaya doesn't look bad at all. In fact he looks more handsome and younger now. He reminds me of that Mikado guy in fact." Izaya hoped she would stop comparing him to people he knew.

"That's the whole point Kururi!" Mairu retorted. "Remember what mom said about tampering with your face so as to make yourself a bishie. Oh she is going to be pissed when she gets home now."

"Shouting match?" Kururi wondered hopefully.

"Oh definitely…"

"Will you girls just listen already," Izaya said, placing his palm over his face in aggravation. "I did not do anything to my face. If you still don't believe me then what's the explanation that your sister looks a bit younger then?"

Mairu sat there, her hand resting against her chin in a gun-like pose. "To be honest I don't know." She touched her own chest then looked at her reflection in the television set. This resulted in her curling up into a ball in fear. "I feel the same now. Kururi, don't worry. You are not alone!"

"Chill out," Izaya said calmly, unsure of how to comfort them. He did not care anyways since it was not part of his supposed duty to do so. He strode to the kitchen pondering about the events that have occurred in the morning. Perhaps it had something to do with the letters sent by the Magic school. Maybe this was the Wizard's way of punishing people for tearing up their letters.

"How can I chill out?" Maiya demanded. "I am not even past puberty yet!"

"You've always been that way. I and I bet all of your friends will fail to see any difference in you," Izaya retaliated, earning a hard punch to the stomach by his sister. Sometimes he wished he could just torment Mairu instead of Shizuo. And in a way in which she would not notice. He doubled over in pain, his eyes suddenly drifting to a letter that was lying in front of him.

How did that get there? It just seemingly appeared in the middle of the room. That was not supposed to happen?

He picked it up. As expected the letter told him his address including the number of the Apartment room he was staying in. There were two individual letters beside it for both of his sisters, all of them displaying their names and addresses in full detail to even the least important information such as their room numbers. When he saw their bedroom numbers listed on there, he can't help but guess that the wizards were psychopathic stalkers as well.

_Well, might as well know what the fuss is all about then,_ he thought.

He tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading it with the littlest amount of interest as though an invisible entity was behind him and binding him to this spot unless he had finished reading it. The two sisters crowded together behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of the words, inquisitiveness etched on their now pale faces.

"What does it say Iza-nii?" Mairu asked.

"Just something about inviting us to this magic school," he murmured. The letter was written entirely in English so he could understand why the two would not be able to read it properly. Luckily for him, his knowledge in this language was adequate enough to pick out enough words and phrases to make it explicable. "There's an equipment list on the bottom and it says we need to go to somewhere called Diagon Alley."

"Where the hell is that?" Mairu questioned. "I've never heard of that place!"

"It says it's in London."

"What the hell Iza-nii!" Mairu mouth flew open in a wide o shape. "If we go there our parents are gonna murder us! They'll be worried sick!"

"Well they're going to murder us anyways because of the fact that we somehow made ourselves younger," Kururi said.

"Yeah well that too! Oh man I wish they are here now. If they were they would understand and then they could help us!"

"What's the matter sister?" Izaya mocked. "Are you so young now that you need your mommy and daddy to hug you and kiss your lovely little cheek when you go to sleep?"

Apparently teasing Mairu was a huge mistake on Izaya's behalf. It all happened in practically a millisecond, courtesy to his sister's advanced reflexes. First he felt pain, a lot of pain as he felt his teeth almost get smashed apart. He then coughed blood onto the carpet, his cheek suddenly bruised where his sister's feet had connected.

A few knocks sounded from beyond the living room door. Izaya advanced towards it and peered through a tiny glass hole on the door to see who their visitor was. It was a man with skin color that matched Simon Breznev's one and he was clothed in very loose clothing consisting of an overweight linen shirt and velvet slacks. The expression on his face was an indication that this man was an individual of high authority. It was quite reminiscent of the judges at the local court. But why would a person with great respect, come to his home in the morning clothed in garments that would not look out of place if he were a street artist.

_Whoever this man is, _Izaya thought._ He has a bad taste in fashion._

After wrenching the door open, the man held out his hand which Izaya, almost in a reluctant but curious fashion, shook. His mouth curled into a smile, but his eyes still made it clear that power and respect was still present.

"Good morning," he said. "I believe this is the Orihara household isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Izaya said. He was about to trick him into thinking he was Shinra instead but decided against it. If this man was really one of exquisite status, then lord knows what will happen if he found out his honor was being challenged.

"Excellent, I was hoping this would be the place," the man said, sternly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, a high ranking and loyal member of the Ministry of Magic."

_Magic. The guy just said the word "magic."_ Izaya knew immediately that he was most likely the one who had been sending all these letters. Maybe he had the explanation as to why they had somehow gotten younger.

He also found the need to marvel the man for his fluent use of the Japanese language. Very rarely were foreigners able to produce it this experienced.

"I came here to give you instructions as to how to get into Diagon Alley," Kingsley explained. "I trust that you and many others here are wondering why you are required at this school and why you have to go all the way to England to study. But no matter for that would be resolved at Hogwarts."

"Even the fact that we somehow aged backwards!" Mairu piped out.

"Somehow aged backwards?" Kingsley paused a bit on that sentence as he looked from the three standing within the living room to the photographs plastered onto the walls. "It is indeed quite strange that such magic has been forced upon you. I have had others who have the same problem as well."

"Wait there are other people going to this school? Like from Japan?"

"Oh yes there are plenty from here I can assure you," Kingsley replied. "But I'm sure the headmaster of Hogwarts and many other staff members will be willing to help you out with that. Well I am required to give you this letter which sealed inside is instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and your plane ticket. More details will be specified on your plane ticket, the instructions and the previous letter you have been received. We are afraid that contacting us would not be possible as our owls are now restricted from accessing Japan as many died of fatigue while giving your letters to you and we can't afford any more casualties."

He then gave a bow and retreated slowly from their apartment room. Izaya shut the door and propped three envelopes he had received from him onto the coffee table.

"Well this is gonna feel awkward," Kururi murmured.

* * *

Present Day

Izaya overturned in his slumber, the dream about Shizuo wrecking havoc amongst both the Yellow Scarves and the Blue squares briskly fading away. Tiredly, his eyes flickered open to reveal reality, the world in which his body had just regained consciousness. He peered at his surroundings, all of which don't seem familiar in any way to him. The location he appeared to be positioned in contained rows of beds, some with overdrawn curtains to obscure whoever was asleep behind it, others without them.

On one bed in front of him, he saw Chikage, the one who he suddenly started to remember, had tried to murder him that one unfortunate day. In his own devious minds, where thoughts of pranks, blackmail and trickery resided, he viewed it as a rather ironic, but fateful incident. It was ironic in the sense that he, Izaya Orihara, the man who has caused enough trouble in Ikebukuro to be sentenced to years in prison and has evaded both gang members, the authority and Shizuo without much more than a scratch, suddenly had his buttocks handled to him by a lowlife gang member. However he also thought of it as a fateful event, one he feared but knew would happen eventually. After all the commotion he had caused, he had it coming anyways.

"Looks like you've finally received your punishment, Izaya."

This sentence came from a familiar voice; a voice from a person he knew was going to be in this room at this very moment. It was a voice tinged with malice, anger, irritation. But now it also had a new ingredient added to it, satisfaction. This person was waiting for him to be hospitalized most likely so she could finally witness the humiliation he so rightfully deserved.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Rio," Izaya sneered turning around to face the now scornful looking azure haired girl sitting upright in her bed just beside his. "It's been awhile since that… accident happened."

Rio simpered at him. "And to my luck, its looks like I've survived it. Thanks to this school use of medication, I appear to have also survived with minimal consequences as well."

"Wow, congratulations," Izaya said, grinning sarcastically. "Maybe you'll now be known as the Girl Who Lived."

"Very funny Orihara," she said, her smile faltering to form an angry grimace. "And a pretty stupid thing to joke about also. Is that what you do every day, just try to wind people up with terrible jokes and attempts at sarcasm? And as for me surviving, this isn't the killing curse you know."

"How come you know all this?"

"Excuse me?" she half-shouted that answer out loud, but seemed to have decided against it at the last minute.

"Well," Izaya said, keeping his grin fully transfixed on his face. "You carry a sword around with you, you can use a wand exceptionally well and you now know about advanced magic. What's your story supposed to be?"

"None of your business…"

"All come off it, that's already getting old little girl," Izaya's voice now took a more patronizing tone as though he was imitating Dolores Umbridge in her attempts to converse with the student body. "You should know that people will not leave you alone after saying that. It's just the true nature of humans. Here to make things fairer I'll tell you my secret." He cleared his throat and said "I know how to cast spells without saying the out loud because of a certain book of mine. However it's much too advanced for you to read – oh no! This is for smart people like me who take pride in their studies unlike people who dress up like delinquents and dye our hair to make us look like hoodlums with no respect for the rules of the faculty. Why you changed your appearance is beyond my understanding to tell you the truth. I expect that toad had to rattle that information out from you am I right? I'm sure she gave you quite the croaking."

"There are no rules prohibiting me from dying my hair," she retorted. "Umbridge was considering making me change but judging by the standards at Hogwarts, she can't do it without the Headmaster's permission. And by the way that last sentence you just blurted out sounded beyond childish to me."

"Ah humans," Izaya sighed, stretching his arms in a comfortable position. "Always willing to propose a counter-argument. Adherence to this is now interesting me. "

"Everything interests you. Even the most vilest of things. How you're not in prison surprises me. Maybe when I grow up, I should present Madam Pomfrey with a gift, one that I would have encountered during my daily travels. She really is deserving of such a thing, unlike you."

"Honesty I feel flattered…"

"You feel flattered because you derive on insults," she scowled, her voice beginning to boil with rage. "You feed on the suffering of others and in return you want them to hate you, to dishonor you, to threaten you. You just hurt the feelings and lives of others because you gain pleasure and excitement from it! You arranged for my suicide that day and my kidnapping! Did you know how scared I was, did you even care. I thought I was going to be tortured that day or worse! But you… you betrayed me also. You told me you were going to assist me, but instead you tricked me into getting rescued at the last minute. I don't understand. Why do you enjoy all this? What the hell do you get out of this Orihara?!" He saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes you get satisfaction, but do you gain any benefits?! All you get is people planning to murder you like that Shizuo guy! And you don't even care! I cannot believe people like you even exist on this planet!"

Izaya rolled his eyes as he was listening to her ranting. She was right; his affection for human beings has grown to the point where he was beginning to enjoy their anger and raging. The way humans react to terror, trickery, betrayal and other fiendish acts interested him, he wanted to know exactly what made them tick and how far they would go to actually punishing the source of the fiasco. He viewed irritation as a complementary to his needs and desires. However she was incorrect in the sense that she thought of him as a man who feeds on human agony and sorrow. He believed himself to react to pain and suffering just like any rational human being would. Even if he caused a lot of trouble, he never went out of his way to actually have someone murdered or killed in the process. Sure he arranged for Rio's suicide because he wanted to see if she would actually take her own life in the process. He expected her to do so, but did not want her dead and as a result he had expected the Dullahan to rescue her. He arranged for her kidnap, he planned out her suicide, but he also ensured she failed to do what she felt was best. He valued the lives of human beings for their presence in this world kept him curious and content and sometimes even he believed that his heart was not entirely blackened.

"You know," he began. "You should be a little bit quieter than that. Yelling at me would make you feel worse and you wouldn't want me dead now would you? And besides you should be thankful for that rescue. You do know how awful it would have been for you poor mommy and daddy if you really took your life."

There was a moment's silence, then…

"You really are a troll you filth," Rio snarled. "You deserve no remorse, even when you're being hospitalized."

"What now I get insulted instead of thanked," Izaya replied. "Ah, naughty girl you are-"

"Don't patronize me you dick!" she said, furiously. "You… you did all that… just to experiment on me. You wanted to see me suffer and that's why you kept me alive! I feel like I want to just go to a corner and die now that I've known you tried to manipulate me in such a manner! It's as if I'm your personal toy! You… you… you disgust me!"

She forced herself under the blank covers of her blanket, breaking eye contact between the man she so rightfully despised now. Izaya heaved a sigh.

_Girls can be so infuriating at times_, he thought.

* * *

Masaomi Kida was getting impatient. He had been promised by Kadota that Izaya was going to teach them the use of nonverbal spells within this very month. However everyday he had been getting the same updates, that Izaya had not yet recuited Shizuo into their group yet. Sometimes he was going to admit that he did not trust the guy, he completely despised what he had done back in Ikebukuro, especially to what he had arranged for Saki that one unfortunate day. But he did not care an inch about having Shizuo join as well; he just wanted Izaya to just begin class sessions for him and several of his friends so that they can actually learn a spell. And with Umbridge restricting the practical teachings of Defense against the Dark Arts and instead basing the whole course entirely on theory from a book which he found to be not making any sense to him whatsoever, there was going to be no chance at this moment for him to actually learn how to defend himself. He needed to learn as many incantations as possible for this was to be beneficial to his mission to rescue Saki and Mikado from the devious clutches of the masked men that had attacked their train compartment. And he felt the need to learn how to cast them without uttering a sound because as Shinra had once said to him, you cannot just allow the enemy to know what spell you are casting. You need to enable them to guess so as to catch them off guard at times.

"You guys seriously trust Izaya to set this club up?" Masaomi demanded one morning at the Hufflepuff table with Togusa, Walker and Erika. "He doesn't appear to make any progress at all in getting Shizuo to join. And not to mention, he's landed himself in the hospital wing!"

"It's not his fault Kida-kun," Erika said. "Chikage, that bastard, just came into the classroom and shot him."

"You should be happy Izaya has even managed to survive," Kadota said as he sat down next to Masaomi and ignored the stares and glares he received from the Hufflepuff students. "I heard from Shizuo that Chikage aimed at Izaya's chest but thankfully due to his quick senses, Izaya manage to sway to the side, only for the bullet to go through his shoulder instead of his chest."

"Not only that." Erika eyes lit up with anticipation as she leapt from her seat causing Walker and Togusa to release a low, but exasperated groan. "But Shizuo rescued Izaya-kun!"

"He what?!" Masaomi could not believe this one bit. Shizuo and Izaya were at each other's throats for the majority of their time at Ikebukuro. On multiple occasions Izaya tried to cause Shizuo's death whilst there were many moments where the latter was responsible for the injuries of the former informant. The two helping each other was almost as believable as Umbridge suddenly teaching defensive spells in her classes.

"Yes it's true; it's so very very true!" Erika had piped up, clasping her hands together as though she were going on a dream date with a boyfriend. "I've always known this moment would come! The moment where Shizuo would rescue Izaya from danger and while in his arms, proclaim his love to him! It's just like a boys-love manga!"

On the last line she let out a joyful squeal and almost fainted if Walker had not dived in to grab her by the shoulders. Masaomi was still stunned at what he just heard.

"Kadota," he began to ask. "Are you sure this is true."

"It's true," Kadota said. "After Izaya was on the floor bleeding, Chikage started punching him in the face making him unconscious as a result. But then Shizuo surprisingly saved him from further injuries by punching Chikage. And you know how strong Shizuo is. Basically Chikage was sent flying into a nearby wall, leaving a huge hole in it. But that's not all you see. Shizuo then carried Izaya to the hospital wing."

Masaomi slumped back in his seat in revelation, obscuring his face with the palm of his own hand and started sniggering quietly. Perhaps Hogwarts had managed to do the impossible, to change Shizuo's view of Izaya. Because the one he knew would kill the latter when he had the chance.

"In that case, it looks like the little club we were going to set up is going to be postponed," Togusa said, sighing in what Masaomi could indicate was relief. "I knew it was never going to work out for us. Guys a troll, like most people say. There are just times when you could not trust him."

"Give him a chance Togusa," Walker protested. "He can't help it now when he's sleeping in the hospital wing."

"So what's going to happen now?" Masaomi demanded, his face reddening slightly with irritation. "We need to still learn Defense against the Dark Arts else we're not going to pass the exams and we're not going to be able to protect ourselves using magic. I mean after Umbitch has taken away all our weaponry we deserve to learn how to fight using magic. I propose doing it the nonverbal way since the opponent won't know what hit em. But now Izaya's out cold. Who the hell is gonna teach us?!"

"I know a place where you can learn."

Masaomi turned around to locate the source of that voice. A girl, a Ravenclaw at that judging by the blue outline on her robes and the house seal printed on it, gave Masaomi a tiny smile as she approached the Hufflepuff. Her face was what Masaomi would regard as pretty, with long blond hair that almost flowed along with the wind and eyes that sparkled vigorously. But underneath all that beauty there was also something a little off about her. He took into account the miniature beer mugs attached together in one chain were dangling off her earlobes, a rather odd pair of sunglasses were perched upon the topmost portion of her forehead and the fact that her eyes appeared to be staring at him in a dreamy fashion as though she were drifting off into her own personal world. Two other girls, one Chinese and one that looked European enough to be from this country, were standing beside her with awkward looks on their faces as though they felt like wanting to run away from this situation. He identified the two as Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Anri was visible behind the two of them, smiling shyly.

"Erm… can I help you?" he questioned the blond haired Ravenclaw.

"I can't help but overhear you talking about a place to learn Defense against the Dark Arts," she replied. "I can certainly help you with that."

"Kida-kun," Anri said. "This is Luna Lovegood. She is fourth year in Ravenclaw so she is a little younger than us. Cho introduced me to her just three days ago."

Suddenly the hefty doors of the great hall were pushed open and all the students turned to see Dolores Umbridge, the usual broad and toadlike smile on her pudgy face, move slowly up to the staff table. She sat there on her seat and began eyeing the students with suspicion, ignoring the stares she earned from some of her peers.

"Listen can you come and talk outside instead," Masaomi told Luna as he stood up from his seat. "Privately," he added sternly to the other two Ravenclaw girls who just seemed to shrug in unison.

"Of course," Luna said with obvious understanding of why he decided to talk in private.

He nodded and exited the hall with her, trailed briskly by Erika, Kadota, Walker, Togusa and Anri. The seven of them rounded the corner outside of the main building and headed for a colossal tree not too far from the entrance hall. Masaomi was the first to start the conversation, making himself at home by sitting cross-legged in the shadowy shade in which the tree so gleefully provided. The others followed his example, some sitting exactly in the same pose at them while others in their own desired positions.

"Ok first things first," he began. "I said that this was a private meeting guys. You can't let Umbridge get suspicious."

"Well we want to know what you're talking about!" Erika said, her cheeks puffing out with annoyance.

"Oh don't worry about Professor Umbridge," Luna mused out loud. "She already got a lot to worry about anyways, especially with all those Whackspurts floating around her."

"I'm sorry but what are those?"

This sentence seemed to have brought Luna back to reality as she stared at Masaomi astonishingly. "You too don't know what they are? I thought you would have some knowledge of them since they are commonly found around the eastern parts of the world."

"Well I guess I don't pay that much attention in class," Masaomi said, awkwardly. "But that's not what we came here for? Your Luna right?"

"Yes I am. I already know all your names because you went to the sorting ceremony."

"Yeah, you said there's somewhere I can learn magic."

"Yes," Luna replied. "It's called Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army?"

Luna nodded, her mind slipping back into its usual dreamy state.

"An army?!" Masaomi was stunned. "What the hell is that old geezer doing?! Is he trying to actually take action and use students to beat Umbitch's fat ass open?!"

"Yeah ironic isn't it," Togusa sneered, his voice dipping with sarcasm. "The guy promises to listen to the Ministry to keep his place and now he's trying to rebel against them. Except, he's not the one teaching! You think Dumbledore would pull a stunt like this? Of course not, his reputation is already in ruins now. I'm pretty sure he's not stupid enough to worsen it."

"Ok then, so the idea that I'm gonna be taught by Dumbledore is out of the question," Masaomi pouted. "So who's the teacher then?"

"Harry Potter."

Walker almost choked on his food, Erika snapped back into reality from the little nap she was having, Anri's eyes widened with increased interest and Kadota looked defeated as though whatever he was planning had not gone so well. Masaomi tapped on his ear a few times as though he could not believe what he had just heard.

"You're serious?" he said. "Wonder-boy is the teacher?! How the hell can a 5th year be a good teacher; I mean he doesn't even know the whole curriculum yet!"

"Surprisingly enough, this guy's pretty good," Togusa replied, smirking at the stunned expressions of his peers.

Masaomi eyed him with suspicion. "How come you know about this, Togusa?"

"I've been to the meetings," he said with arrogance. "There have been 3 of them so far and he's planning on moving to a new spell for this next one."

"Why the hell did you not tell us then?!" Masaomi almost shouted the last word out, his voice deep and angry. "We could have saved precious time by learning some spells by this point. In fact I don't know a single spell apart from Lumos."

"I didn't know you guys were that interested."

"Well…" Togusa's reply had rendered Masaomi speechless. During the first few days at school he, the Yellow Scarves and several of the other transfer students viewed magic as just a nuisance, with many of them choosing not to do it since it challenged their own strength. Most were proud of the weapons they used in battle from baseball bats to guns and this was to a point where none of them were willing to substitute their brute strength with a melee weapon or their skills and knowledge with a gun for a stick that can (from what they've seen so far of it) produce little wonders. Masaomi was one of them that had grown out of this aspect after reading several fables in the library out of interest (not that he liked reading, but some of the books were so captivating) and listening to the Gryffindors rant on about the glorious victories the boy who lived had participated in. Gradually he had grown to respect the use of wands, regarding them as a benefit to the daily life of an ordinary student. Why bother cleaning your own room when you have a magical stick that pretty much does the work for you?

Now that Umbridge has prohibited the use of Muggle weaponry and has forced all the exchange students to hand those over to her so she can dispose of them, Masaomi and his gang had nothing to fight with when they would go and rescue one of his closest friends and the girl he is in love with. Wands were all they could rely on now.

Luna tried to calm the two down. "It isn't too late to join now though. We'll always be happy to see you lean with us at the meetings; it'll be a lot of fun. It's a lot more carefree than other classes as well and I'm sure that after the first ever meeting, you are going to find that Harry is actually a very talented and great teacher. You should not judge him by the fact that he's a 5th year anymore than you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Kida we have no choice now," Kadota explained. "With Umbridge around we won't learn any magic from her at all and following a text based theory is not going to help us one bit. We need to practice these spells to perfect them, not remember large sections of text. This can not only help us defend ourselves but it can aid us in passing the OWL's which should give us time to find a way back home."

"Kadota you told me you weren't going?" Togusa said. "You said you weren't interested at all in it."

"At first I wasn't," he replied. "That's the truth and you're correct about that so I won't attempt to deny it. But right now we cannot defend ourselves because Umbridge has prohibited the use of anything we can use as a manner of protection. I doubt improvisation would be of any use as well if we were out in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to join this club because I need to prepare myself for what's out there."

Masaomi remained seated, speechless. Walker however jumped up and clapped his hands as though congratulating him for winning a race and earning a gold medal.

"Bravo Dotachin!" he squealed. "Well said! I never knew you were this smart before."

"Walker is right Kadota," Luna said. "What you said there is almost similar to what Harry and Hermione, another intelligent person, said during the first week of our meetings. I really don't understand why you're a Slytherin. You seem much nicer than the rest of them."

"Luna if he is coming, then can you tell Hermione Granger about it first."

She turned to look an Anri whose face was visible with worry.

"Well he is Slytherin," Anri explained. "And so will the others. I don't think many of the other houses would want to deal with this news since they hate the Slytherins. Especially the Gryffindor house. I think Hermione would understand if you told her. She seems to be more rational in a way than the others."

"I'll be sure to let her know," Luna replied, gazing dreamily at the landscape.

Togusa noticed that she appeared to be staring at something, something she seemed to be interested in. But there was nothing special out there apart from trees and hillsides. "What are you staring at anyways?" he asked her.

"Oh," Luna said which gave the others the impression that Togusa had just interrupted a nice little dream she had been having. "I just thought I saw a Blibbering Humdinger somewhere within the woods over there."

"A what?"

"A Blibbering Humdinger," she repeated.

The others all looked at her with confused expressions. Walker let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The name that is," Walker giggled, clasping her hands over his mouth in an attempt to suppress it. "What kind of person would classify something using such a silly name?"

"Dunno," Togusa said. "There are many wierdo's out there who would."

"My father is not weird!"

He turned to look at Luna who was starting to get a little red in the face. "Your father?"

"He was the person who came up with that name," she said. "He's a naturalist. But it's perfectly fine. Most people claim they don't exist because of how nonsensical their name sounds. It's to the point where they refuse to confirm its very existence. It's the same with the Crumple Horned Snorknack and the Heliopaths."

"Wait a second," Masaomi said, rising to his feet. "You are telling us all this, but you are not explaining to us about these so called creatures. What is a Blibbering Humdinger?"

Luna hesitated at that question, her eyes gazing at the sky as though she had just spotted a tangible object that had interested her. Anri eyed her with suspicion.

"Sorry if I'm sounding a bit rude," she said. "But you also don't know what they are."

"Me and my father haven't seen these creatures yet," Luna explained. "But we know they exist. We even have some evidence to prove it. Don't forget that some of these creatures are kept a secret because the Ministry is exploiting them for their own purposes. I know for sure that Cornelius Fudge keeps an army of Heliopaths within the Ministry."

"OH SHIT!"

The group stared at Erika who started frantically pointing at her watch. "Guys we're going to be late for the next meeting if we don't go now!" She cried out.

The students nodded in unison and prepared to make their way back to the castle. Meanwhile Masaomi turned to Luna with eagerness.

"Come on Luna," he said. "Let's go find Hermione and then get the gang! Trust me you'll get along with them just fine."

* * *

The Next Day

"Why is there a sushi class in the first place?!"

"It's called Japanese Cuisine class by the way and yes I agree with you, it has nothing to do with magic at all!"

"Yeah! It's like potions except this time it has no purpose!"

"Well I'm pretty sure there is some sort of rational explanation for this," Hermione Granger said to the crowd of confused and bewildered students around her. "Perhaps it's a way to get us accustomed to Japanese Culture so that we can easily accept the exchange students?"

"And why do we need to make sushi for that?" A boy by the name of Zacharia Smith replied. "Besides this teachers a bloody fraud. I bet he can't even do magic! Don't even try to stick up for him Granger!"

"Maybe it's because she fancies him!"

"I do not!" Hermione said, trying desperately to cover the reddish blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

The conversation immediately halted as the Hufflepuffs entered the Room of Requirement. Their faces which firstly displayed their eagerness to learn, were now replaced by curiosity towards the discussion.

"So whats going on?" Ernie Macmillan asked. "What are you guys arguing about?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "We were basically discussing the reason for having the Sushi class take place. I mean it came as a complete surprise judging by the fact that it's almost identical to Potions."

"That's because they wanna get rid of Snape," Hannah Abbot said, excitedly.

"WHAT!"

Having heard this, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs in surprise. Ernie then broke the air of silence and bewilderment.

"Well it's basically because the teachers here are suspecting that he's a Death Eater. At least that's what we've heard from McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"Stop fibbing Ernie," Zacharia retorted rudely. "There's no bloody way they'll tell you that."

"That's because we were eavesdropping on them you bloody idiot!" Ernie said angrily. "It happened in the morning. Me, Hannah and Justin were heading towards Divination when we caught a glimpse of McGonagall talking with Dumbledore in the Transfiguration classroom. So we got curious, like most people, and we started to listen in on the conversation. Of course Fred and George were so kind to hand us those extendable ears…"

"Only 20 sickles everyone!" Fred Weasely yelled out.

"Guaranteed to manage your mischief! But don't worry, that toad is too busy sleeping on her lily pad to find out!" His twin brother blurted out. A few traces of giggling were soon heard within the room. It took Ernie to clear his throat audibly in order to suppress it.

"As I was saying," he continued. "We used the extendable ears to eavesdrop on them. We simply pressed it against the wall and it worked. We were able to make out what the two were talking about. So we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Dumbledore in a harsh voice that she has heard several teachers telling her their suspicions about Snape. Then we heard the headmaster saying that he had expected this to occur and it was in a rather solemn voice mind you. He then talked about the fact that Umbridge has been giving one of her widest smiles the day before which means, it's confirmed! She's going to find a way to get rid of him."

"I would be surprised if she did!" Dean Thomas had piped up. "Considering she's like a death eater herself." A lot of the students laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok what Ernie's saying kind of makes sense," Hermione said. "I mean sushi class is kind of similar to potions and by sacking Professor Snape, Professor Brezhnev would be able to improve his classes with some of the potions equipment. But I'm rather shocked to hear that Professor Snapes a… Death Eater…"

"That's because Ernie's got it all wrong," Zacharia Smith said.

"No, he's right."

The whole froze and began focusing their gaze on Harry, his face suddenly showing a degree of anxiety.

"Well I saw his mark," he said. "I saw it after the Triwizard Tournament. It was when Moody took me back to the castle. Snape came and in and well there was another Death Eater there and Snape just rolled up his sleeves to him and I saw it."

He was hesitant to mention Barty Crouch jr. name for he did not want to be reminded of that moment and he felt that it would only lead to a huge rash of questions if he did mention him.

"You guys are talking about Death Eaters?" Kodata said as he stepped in through the threshold followed by Walker, Erika and Togusa. "I thought you weren't supposed to talk about them."

"Don't worry this is the room of requirement," Harry told them. "It basically cuts off all communication from outside."

"We could however put a Muffliato spell on you," the twins said jokingly.

"Mufflia… what?"

"You know what. Nevermind."

"Anyhow why wouldn't they just issue another potions master?" one student by the name of Anthony Goldstein asked. "While change it from potions to Japanese cuisine? Surely you guys must know," he added pointing to Kadota and his group.

"Because they are… delicious?" Erika replied, rather uneasily. She for one did not like herself and her friends being the center of attention. Several students around her nodded in agreement and began to drop the subject immediately before more arguments are raised.

"Are anymore exchange students coming?" Harry asked, inquisitively.

"I know Kida-kun, Anri-chan and Shinra-kun are coming," Erika replied. "I don't know who else is though. Thing is a lot of us aren't interested in magic. No offense but we're more used to guns and baseball bats and stuff for self-defense."

"Well all right then, everyone!" Harry started to call out. "While we're waiting lets… erm split into pairs and practice the disarming spell. Erika you can be with Kodata and Walker you'll be with Togusa then. Just wave your wands and say Expelliarmus. Me, Ron and Hermione will be around when you need help."

Togusa glared at Walker but proceeded to follow the protocol and pull out his wand. Erika looked at Kodata with concern.

Soon after everyone was shouting the spell and casting it at their partners, disarming them in the process. Harry turned to Kodata and his gang and said "You might want to tell the others that Umbridge has issued a decree banning the possession for muggle weapons. Just a heads up because she is willing to expel anyone who gets caught."

"Understood," Kadota said in response.

He walked away and went to answer Neville Longbottom's plea for assistance. Erika then craned her neck around to face Kadota.

"Hey Erika!" Walker called. "What's the name of the spell again?"

"I think it's Ex-pell-imus," she called back, uncertain of her answer. "I think you should ask Potter-san cause I'm not sure!"

"Damn it just ask him Walker," Togusa said, irritated by the fact that he and his partner were wasting their precious time by just standing there, dawdling. "Don't be so damn shy. If he does anything bad we'll beat his ass up anyways. Damn it, all this shouting in the room is pissing me off! I hope Izaya will get his sorry little ass out of hospital," He added the last sentence in a low murmur.

"Erika you ready?" Kodata asked, therefore earning an immediate nod from his partner. "Ok then. Expelliarmus!"

Instead of Erika's wand flying out of her hand, Kodata's sleeves were soon set aflame. He immediately pulled his flaming sweater and flew it onto the floor, stepping on the sleeves in hopes of being able to extinguish the flames licking up the dusky colored wool. His actions have earned him giggles from a pair of girls next to him.

"Damn it, I said it correctly didn't I?" he said.

"No, I think you mispronounced it," Erika replied. "I think it's because we're Japanese."

"No, it's because we're too used to the Japanese language," Kodata said. "We should wait for Potter to help us."

"Agreed," Walker said next to them. "Nothing's coming out of my wand!"

"That's because you're not saying it correctly dumbass," Togusa retorted.

In a few seconds Harry came over to teach them the basics of the spell and the wandwork and hand movements of it required to produce it. He also aided them with their pronounciation of the spell, ensuring Walker than it was Expelliarmus not Expellimus or Expelliarmass. Before Kida arrived with Anri, Shinra, Luna Lovegood and a group of fellow Yellow Scarve members, only Kadota was able to successfully disarm his partner.

"Wow, you guys are late," Harry said as he approached them.

"Sorry," Masaomi apologized. "Me and my gang couldn't find the place. Thank goodness Luna showed us though. Although we started talking and all you see."

"It's ok," Harry said. "We noticed you all were not at Hogmead, so to be honest we were not really expecting any of the exchange students to come. And we couldn't just spread the location out loud because of Umbridge. I'm guessing we won't have time for the disarming spell so you guys will learn the Impediment jinx instead. But we'll practice disarming each other at the start of next lesson anyways."

He equipped his whistle and blew on it as hard as he could, causing everyone in the room to stop what they are doing. After seeing the success of his first lesson, Harry was feeling much more confident in tutoring the D.A with the next spell; this time a more advanced one. With a spellbook open in his hand, he thought it would be best to the start the lesson by explaining to the group the basics of the spell and what it can be used for.

"The Impediment jinx is what we're going to learn next," he lectured. "This jinx can be used to basically immobilize your target and basically slow him down. So it's kind of good for escaping from your enemy, so if a Death Eater starts pursuing you, you can erm… cast this spell and just freeze him in his place. All you have to do to cast this spell is to yell out 'Impedimenta'… So I'm guessing you could all practice this in the same pairs, or you could just form a group and then practice it amongst each other if you would like. We'll spend 20 minutes practicing and then we'll use the remaining time we've got left before dinner to start a short duel, using only this spell of course."

The D.A soon got together and began successfully to practice the spell. Many of them impressed him especially Colin Creevey whose jinx manage to knock his brother backwards into a cluster of pillows by a nearby alcove. Dennis Creevey, instead of telling his brother off, began to actually applaud him for his work along with several other students who had witnessed his use of the jinx.

"Harry, I for one do not regret your decision to teach the D.A," Ron said as everyone exited the Room of Requirement. "Honestly I think you're better than Professor Lupin! I haven't seen anyone learn a spell that quick before!"

"No Ron, I'm not better than Lupin," Harry told him as he stepped over the threshold of the Room of Requirement with Hermione exiting it on his right hand side. "Don't you remember? Lupin's in the Order. I'm not."

"Don't let yourself down too much Harry," Hermione said. "You're an amazing teacher and what makes it even better is that you're a student too. Very, very few people your age have this amount of talent for teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah mate I mean you even got Neville to cast a spell," Ron said, encouragingly. "I mean he is a good wizard and all, no offense. But it usually takes time for him to cast one successfully. I mean bloody hell! When you taught him Impedimenta, he instantly froze you in your place!"

"Not to mention those exchange students too. Harry, they had absolutely no experience in magic before and little to no experience in our language and pronunciation. And by the end of the lesson most of them were able to perfect that spell. That is an astounding achievement in Wizarding history." Hermione's gushing helped improve Harry's mood as he headed up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room, pursued closely by his companions.

He had expected the lessons to go horribly wrong, maybe even expect to take full responsibility for all the misfires that might have occurred. But the D.A so far was an instant success to the extent that members of the club often approached him in the corridors, showering him with whispered praises and silent thumbs up. Even the exchange students began to take note of his proficient use of the defense spells, with their previous prospect of him as an attention-seeking show-off being shoved violently out of the metaphorical window. The Japanese complimented him using their own cultural methods unlike the others. They stopped to bow politely to him in between lessons, busied him with requests for certain spells and becoming much more talkative in his presence with their questions ranging from whether Hogsmead was a good place to shop to questioning the true secret behind his teaching ability. Harry's reasons for these often involved him stating that he was unsure and was just as surprised at himself as they were. Some of the ruder folk even claimed that Lady Luck was on his side and that he was lucky to have gotten acquainted with her. Some of the politer ones pointed out his exquisite talent in the subject he taught and even went as far as to sneak some gifts beside his trunk in which Ron Weasley, who was beginning to develop a keen interest in Japanese Culture, always seemed to point out. This consisted of souvenirs, handmade paper cranes whom Hermione said were called origami, several delicacies that were requested to be made by the House elves (Hermione shook her head in disgust at this) and some entertainment such as video games, Japanese animation (which were apparently called anime for short) and piles of comic books wrapped in plastic with the word 'Manga' written on a scrap piece of parchment on top of it. Despite having little knowledge of the latter two items, Harry still thanked his givers civilly.

"Where and how on earth did they get all these?" Ron asked, as he tore open the plastic and grabbed a manga to sit down and read from. "I didn't know they sell these in English."

"Probably smuggled it," Harry replied. "Just like they did with all the Muggle weaponry."

"Hope they bring more." Ron had appeared to have taken after his father, a worker at the Ministry of Magic who has interests within the Muggle culture. Because now the fiery redhead was diving into comic book after comic book, ignoring protests from Hermione about the fact that he was reading it the wrong way around.

The following D.A meetings went just as well as the previous ones had. Despite some still unable to perfect the spell, most notably the exchange students, many of them have pleased Harry in their use of the particular spell that was taught. This was to the point where Harry began issuing duels before the end of the lesson much more often than before. He beamed at every Impediment jinx being cast, at every object being reduced by the Reducto spell and at every person being stunned for a short period of time in the one on one duels. Soon after, everyone in the group including the transfer students could at least disarm each other in combat.

In fact there were moments where he wished some didn't master their spells. After the second session practicing the stunning spell, several of the Japanese students began using it on each other outside of lessons mostly out of an old rivalry they had back in their homeland. As a result two gangs were formed up; the Blue Squares which whose members started to identify themselves via blue armbands and the Yellow Scarves who Harry had seen make an appearance at all the D.A meetings and just as their name suggests, they swore by the usage of yellowish scarves adorning their necks or just completely covering their mouths. The latter's experience in magical defense had put the former at a disadvantage due to Umbridge's latest educational decree banning the use of baseball bats, knives and guns. Not that it did not stop some of the more intelligent members who took full advantage to use the shrinking charm on their weapons, safety stowing them in their pockets. The amount of wand violence the Yellow Scarves demonstrated concerned Harry for he was worried that they would attract Umbridge's attention and raise her suspicions about the D.A (which was quite obvious judging by the educational decree forcing a ban on unapproved clubs). At the latest meeting, he told them and Masaomi (whom he identified as the leader) specifically to not jinx or duel other people in the school. Masaomi agreed for them to lay down their weapons when in the hallways, but several other members of the gang outright refused his offer and walked out of the Room of Requirement. On the next day, Terry Boot, Justin Finch Fletchley and Neville Longbottom became victims of stunning spells from what they were able to recount as robed students with yellow scarves obscuring their identity. Harry sincerely hoped that Umbridge was not going to adopt Ministry interrogation techniques during detentions if any of them were caught.

Another flood of complaints he had to deal with was the fact that some of the exchange students joining Dumbledore's Army were Slytherins with Kodata being amongst them. The majority of Gryffindors and to a lesser extent, the Hufflepuffs began laying down their house rivalry beliefs, trying with desperation to convert Dumbledore's Army into a Slytherin-free club. However some students explained that their issues were far more than merely just tradition.

"Yes we know that they are exchange students," Dean Thomas elaborated. "But since they're in Slytherin, don't you have this feeling that they're gonna tell Draco Malfoy and the others about our group?"

Harry had no choice but to agree with him. These Slytherin students would be staying in the same common room and possibly the same dormitory as Malfoy and his cronies. They would want to know where they have been and any ounce of suspicion would cause the D.A to shut down and its members to be expelled. Of course though, it would be easy to spot the traitor for they would have taken the full blunt of Hermione's hex.

Dolores Umbridge had at this moment seemed to have gotten to the point of sheer hypocrisy with her self-written educational decrees. She had promised the students in creating a "happy, fun filled environment for children to enjoy as a benefit to their education and further developments." But instead at least to everyone's opinion, she had gone against that pledge and had commenced to stripping the students of their own free will. In addition to banning weaponry and certain clubs, she had also forbidden kissing, flirting, exchanging certain degrees of information, the use of wand magic anywhere apart from classes (people suspected that this was due to the recent incidents involving the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares) and many more. All of them contained the same consequences: expulsion from Hogwarts. But as indicated by the bans she imposed today, it had dawned on Harry that she had gone too far.

"Can you believe it Harry?" Masaomi Kida said that night. "She has banned anything from Japan. That includes games, anime, manga… everything!"

"I know," Hermione said, reassuringly. "She's going too far now. She's principally abusing her position as high inquisitor." She grabbed a manga and grudgingly hurled it into the fireplace, watching as the flames consumed it like a dragon would to its prey. "It's not only the Japanese objects she's banning but she's also banned Japanese Cuisine!"

Ron almost choked on the chocolate bar he was eating. "You must be joking Hermione!"

"Does it look as if I am joking now?" Hermione retorted, irritated. "However since Dumbledore is still headmaster she doesn't have the power to ban sushi class. Or should I say, Potions."

A piece of soggy chocolate fell out of Ron's gaping mouth and landing with a plop on to the reddish carpeted floor. "Does that mean, they really got rid of Professor Snape?!"

"No Ronald, that's not what I meant at all," Hermione said, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "The teachers did actually appeal to Dumbledore to have him fired, but the headmaster wanted him to stay because he is a person he could trust. Instead what they are doing this year is that they are going to have Professor Breznev's classes together with Professor Snape's classes for O.W.L and higher students. That means we're going to be making potions and mixing them with the Japanese cuisine that we're told to make in Professor Breznev's classes. Each class will take 30 minutes maximum so they are going to take up the whole of the one hour potion classes." She frowned at the disappointed expressions of Harry and Ron. "Oh come one you two. On the brighter side of things, we just have to spend half an hour with Snape. And besides I agree with this because drinking from most of the potions by itself tastes dreadful."

"Wow Hermione. How do you know all this?"

"A girl has her methods," Hermione beamed proudly. "I suggest we should give our thanks to Fred and George for those extendable ears."

"Yeah but anyway that doesn't excuse us from having a death eater teaching us," Ron scowled. "What's he going to teach now? How to add poison to the sushi? I swear if we make something like that, Snape better let Umbridge taste it."

Hermione did not give a direct response nor an argument to the morality of his words. Ever since Dolores Umbridge was assigned the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic, she had been popping into certain lessons watching intently with her notepad trapped within her grubby hands. Interruptions were almost frequent when she was around as she began pesturing students and teacher with floods of trivial and sometimes obvious questions. But what had properly angered Ron was also the source of Hermione's anger and cursing of this toad-like being after Care of Magical Creatures class one day. Apparently Umbridge found it funny to pepper Hagrid with uncomfortable questions with hints making it certain she was also insulting him due to her hatred of half-breeds. In fact this sparked a rumor amongst the Japanese that she was racist, with some even going as far as to proclaiming that she was plotting to get rid of them as a result. When students, Slytherins especially, questioned their outcries had evidences such as her insulting Werewolves in class and claiming that centaurs posed a dangerous threat to society being shoved in their stunned faces. That did not stop many from not believing them.

It was Masaomi that broke the silence.

"Potter-san, I have a request that should just increase your interest. Can you teach me and the rest of this club how to cast spells nonverbally?" he asked in an attempt to take on a more innocent demeanor as opposed to his rather mischievous self.

"Nonverbal spells?" Harry said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean being able to cast spells without saying the name of the spell out loud," Masaomi said. "Can you imagine the trouble we could cause with it? All the wonderful sounds of laughter as we hang teachers on coathangers by their panties and the pranks we could pull on those pesky Slytherins- oh how annoying they are!"

Harry looked at a loss for words. Ron gave Masaomi the same expression he had given Luna Lovegood on the first day he had met her.

"You can't do that mate," Ron said. "You have to say the name of the spell out loud. There's no other special or secret way to cast it as far as I'm concerned. Anyway as for pranks, I'm sure Fred and George will be able to help you out."

"Actually Ronald, it's possible to cast spells without saying it out loud."

Ron turned to stare at Hermione as though he could not believe what he was seeing. "You must crazy Hermione. Don't just say that because you're on his side."

"No it's actually possible to cast spells without having to shout it out," she explained. "However it is really difficult to learn. They're way too advanced for our stage." She turned to Masaomi. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we've never even attempted to use spells nonverbally. Right Harry."

"Erm… yes right," Harry said as he scribbled something down (most likely his homework) onto a parchment. "As much as I would like to teach the D.A this, we just have no choice since we don't know how to do it."

"Oh man," Masaomi complained. "Well that kind of sucks. I really was expecting to create wonders without people finding out what I just did. Kind of like magicians you know; they always have a trick up their sleeve and they will never give out their secrets."

Ronald snorted loudly at this comment, earning a direct glare from Hermione.

"Well he does have a point Ronald," she said. "Nonverbal use of spells gives wizards and witches an advantage over their opponent since their opponent won't know what he or she is casting."

"It's easy to tell which spell is being cast anyways," Ron argued. "Everyone knows that a stunning spell is red and a killing curse is green."

"Yes but there are many spells out there which don't use bolt and can't be identified until the person has cast it. Some spells also have the same color."

There was a silence as Ron tried to recollect his thoughts and fumble for a suitable counter-argument. Then…

"Hermione what is a Blibbering Humdinger?" Masaomi asked.

Harry and Ron let out fits of laughter at this question with the latter cackling almost uncontrollably. Hermione just stared at Masaomi and replied: "Luna told you about it, didn't she?"

"Ah ha."

Well, it just doesn't exist!"

"It's alright mate," Ron said. "We all know how Loony Luna is."

The Trio made their ways back into their dormitories leaving Masaomi to his own thoughts. Sometimes he wished there was a Hogwart's equivalent of an internet.

* * *

**Well I managed to not end it on a cliffhanger there. Since I'm going to be flooded with huge piles of workload in university I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll work on the next chapter and get it done as soon as possible. On the other hand please feel free to review this chapter because I need to know if it's any good. **


End file.
